PROJECT SAIYAN
by SilverFoxx92
Summary: Planet Vegeta is low on females to mate with. A scientist develops a serum to transform human females into Saiyans. ChiChi is kidnapped to become one and chosen to go to the first commander: Kakarot. But neither can stand each other. Will true love bloom?
1. Prepping

**A/N: **I decided to put my other story "More Than A Promise" on hold to make way for this story instead. Kinda last minute but it's been sitting in my head and I feel more motivated to start this story instead before I lose all my good ideas. I haven't quit on the other story I just put it on the back burner for now. This story is gonna contain anywhere from mild to high sexual scenes, a good amount of curse words, this story is an AU but I'll try to keep the characters as closely to their personalities as possible given the plot frame, and possibly a couple boxes of tissues as we dig deep into the depths of the emotion called love. So if you have any problems with those things you may wanna reconsider reading my fic. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I'll enjoy writing it. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I, SilverFoxx92, hereby declare that I DO NOT own Dragonball Z.

* * *

><p><strong>PROJECT SAIYAN<strong>

By: SilverFoxx92

**Chapter 1: Prepping**

"Mmm" her eyes felt dry. She felt as though her eyelids were stuck to her eyeballs. She pulled her eyeslids open slowly, blinking her blurry vision away, "Dad?" she called. Her blurry vision wasn't enough to stop her from trying to look around the room in an attempt to find some clues as to where she was. The young girls eyes wandered around the room and immediately noticed some computer screens, X-Ray sheets, presentation posters, beakers filled with colorful liquids, control panels with hundreds of buttons and levars, and several hospital-like beds, like the ones she'd been placed on, around the cold, unearth-like room. ChiChi heard a steady 'beep-beep-beep' very close to her and it took a moment to register the situation but when she had, she let out a frightened gasp and suddenly the beeps quickened. The young girl looked at the source of the beeping, "A heart monitor?" she asked no one. ChiChi looked down at her chest to see suction cups attached to her chest and ripped them off angrily. She sat up in the hospital bed and felt something tugging on her arm, she looked down at the tubes pumping liquids into her and ripped them off as well. The princess had a pounding headache and her skin felt irritable, "What the hell?" she said pulling at her hospital patient-type wear. "These aren't mine." she breathed, her increasing confusion added more to her irritation to her throbbing headache, "Where am I?" she asked aloud.

Suddenly, a wave of memories hit her. She grabbed her head, aching from the over activity of thinking too hard. The princess remembered laying herself down to sleep in her own bed, muscles aching from her daily training. She was startled from a peaceful sleep when a hand was placed over her mouth forcefully, her muffled screams were heard by no one outside her room. ChiChi raised her hands up to punch her attacker but instead her wrists were brought together and pinned above her head by his other hand. Her eyes had difficulty getting a clear vision of her attackers but despite the darkness of the night she managed to see that there were two, both tall, massive muscled men with armor she'd never seen before, and strange eye pieces covering only one eye. There was also something brown and furry wrapped around their waists.

"Oh yes, she's definitely stronger than the average human." one spoke. The panicked princess responded by kicking the second Saiyan squarely in the chest as hard as she could. A kick that should've knocked him straight through the wall only managed to nudge him back almost two inches.

"Definitely stronger." the kicked man agreed with a grin, "The commander will enjoy her." he used his free hand to pin both her ankles down to her bed preventing the struggling princess from trying to kick free. "Bring out the damn mask already and stop fucking around!" the first Saiyan growled in a harsh whisper. The second Saiyan pulled out a clear mask and moved it toward ChiChi's mouth, she shook her head to avoid it. "Aw, c'mon baby, don't make this difficult" he snickered, "Just relax and it won't hurt." he gripped his hand forcefully around her jaw to keep her head still and placed the mask on her face surrounding her nose and mouth but the princess contained her oxygen. The attackers smirked, "Gotta breathe sometime, princess" one of them chuckled. ChiChi continued to try to fight free of their grips, wriggling.

_'Who are these guys?'_ she thoughts screamed, _'They're insanely strong! He hardly even budged when I kicked him!' she wriggled under them, trying to break free, 'And their grips on me won't let up!'_ ChiChi looked up at the two large men, giving them each her angriest death stare. Her eyes glimmered with venom and her face turned a bright red from lack of air then finally she couldn't take it anymore and let in a breath of air. Instead of breathing oxygen she inhaled something else, something that smelled like poison: everything faded to black.

"Then I woke up here" ChiChi whispered after her memory. She glanced around the room, she was in some sort of lab. The ebony haired girl stood, wandering around the room, searching for any conclusive evidence to tell her where she was; she felt heavy. The young princess walked up to a poster with a drawing of a female frame like hers and drawn directly next to it was the same female frame but with a short monkey-like tail, longer hair, and more muscular thighs and calves. The drawing was surrounded by mathematical formulas, a syringe with some sort of strange blue liquid inside. The poster was titled **'PROJECT SAIYAN'**. Her eyes squinted with confusion, "What the fuck?" she mouthed silently.

"Ah you're awake" a voice spoke. ChiChi spun on her heel quickly to face the speaker and backed up against the wall. The man wore a clean white lab coat, a stethoscope around his neck, and clear small glasses. He was tall, muscular, handsome, young, with short spiky red hair, and yellow eyes. He too, had a furry brown tail wrapped around his waist. In his hand he carried a small binder with her name on it titled, **'Project #2'**. "I was beginning to wonder if the dosage of the knockout gas would be too much for you. How do you feel?" he asked politely.

ChiChi eyed the man who spoke to her. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Oh yes, of course, how rude of me." he walked closer to her, "Dr. Nazz, at your service." he extended a hand out for her to shake but ChiChi eyed his hand angrily, then looked at him as if to say, 'You touch me, you die.' Dr. Nazz gave her a few seconds to respond but eventually lowered his rejected hand, "Ohhhkaayy" he said awkwardly, turning around to walk away from her "Maybe that was to be expected, huh?"

"Don't you have any idea who I am?" she hissed.

He stopped mid-step and turned to face her, "I sure do!" he said energetically, opening his binder, "ChiChi Mao: Princess of Fire Mountain, daughter of the Ox-King, nineteen years old, five foot two inches tall, one hundred ten pounds, black hair, dark brown eyes, AB negative blood type, mastered the turtle fighting style, as well as trained in various other martial arts, mother died at young age…" he glanced up from his reading to look at her horrified face, "Shall I continue?" he asked in a teasing tone.

She was pissed off now, "Laugh at me if you want but just you wait, when my father finds me he'll rip you in two."

He took a step closer, "Oh he won't find us my dear."

"Yes he will!" she spoke with confidence, "He's probably got a search party sent out right this minute looking for me!"

"Maybe! But all they'd be doing is wasting their time!" Dr. Nazz waved a finger at her, "You see, they can search all through the land, dig into the Earth, and tear the planet inside out and still they would not find you there, princess!"

ChiChi wasn't sure she could handle any more confusion, her headache persisted, "I don't understand."

The doctor smirked, "You're not on planet Earth anymore darling, welcome to planet Vegeta. Home of the fierce race known as the Saiyans. We are strong, feared, respected, and a force to be taken seriously."

Her eyes widened of pure shock. She was on another PLANET. "Okay." she said after a minute of pure, uninterrupted silence, "And what am I doing here?"

"Ah," he said, getting back on his train of thoughts, "I'm glad you asked." he paced around the room. "For decades now the female population in our race has been decreasing but only suddenly have they been dying at an alarming rate. We have an abundance of males inhabiting the planet and we need more females."

ChiChi scoffed, failing to see how this was her problem, "So I was brought here because your pathetic planet has become a sausage-fest?"

"Let me finish." he rolled his eyes at her choice of words, "If this continues our race will die. The males only mate with one female thus the already taken females refuse to mate with any male but their own and as a result it seems all that's left are the sisters, grandmothers, and mothers. For the most part anyway."

The irritated princess shrugged carelessly, "So? Fuck your mom. Have babies with her. Leave me out of this."

The doctor chuckled at her sick suggestion, "I don't know how you people do it on your little planet, but here on Vegeta, we don't do that kind of stuff. That's wrong on so many levels."

She rolled her eyes at him, "So your plan for me is to have some Saiyan dude have sex with me, get me pregnant, and ultimately make this… Saiyan… human… hybrid?" she struggled to find the words.

Dr. Razz showed a face of pure disgust in her direction at the thought of her explanation becoming real, "No!" he exclaimed, "You _wish_ something of your kind would mix with our genetics: at long last it would've been something to finally make your race great but no, that is not the case." he walked towards her slowly. "Your race and my race, for the most part, look alike and while it is genetically possible for humans and Saiyans to mate and reproduce my team and I find it impossible to determine whether or not a human-Saiyan hybrid would be able to achieve a level of power we have come to recognize as 'Super Saiyan'. We imagine that if we were to have a half blooded Saiyan it would not be enough to let him accomplish that superior level. That half blood baby would have to have an immense amount of power to be able to do that, an amount we can't imagine."

ChiChi shook her head at his explanation, she understood what he was saying but what she didn't understand was how the hell any of this had to do with her, "Well then if that's how you feel about us humans then why the hell am I here? If what you want is another Saiyan female in your race, obviously, I'm the worst candidate. I'm all human, doc."

"Only for the moment." he walked over to the presentation poster ChiChi was staring at earlier before he walked in, "Consider yourself honored." he spoke, "You have been chosen to join our superior race. Chosen to join our proud, powerful, illustrious, race. To thrive and live happily as an advanced being. A Saiyan." he pointed at the poster.

Her eyes widened with realization as suddenly the pictures in the poster made sense, "You're crazy." she breathed softly, gentle tears rolling down her face.

"No, I'm a Saiyan. And soon, you will be too." He turned back to the table of beakers and picked one up with a blue liquid. "Tears of joy?" he asked, staring at her while placing a thermometer in a beaker to test the temperature, "I would be happy too."

She choked back tears, not wanting to show weakness, "So those tubes pumping liquids into my body, that was…? I mean- So now I'm a Ss-Sai.."

"Saiyan, dear." he finished for her, "And no. You merely underwent the prepping process for the Saiyan serum. This stuff" he held up the beaker. "You'll know when you've become a Saiyan. It'll be memorable. And sure as hell you'll feel a lot stronger than the puniness that you must be feeling now." he chuckled.

"But you people have two arms, two legs, two eyes, you look so much like us earthlings. If you were to walk close to me on the street I'd have no idea you were an alien, another race, from outer space, save for the tail, of course."

"Precisely!" the doctor exclaimed. "Our genetic codes are so alike it only makes sense that humans are the obvious choice to undergo this transformation! It's so simple!"

"Please… don't do this to me…" she panted, tears coming back.

The doctor couldn't help but look at her in the way she talked. Sincere. Scared. Begging. He actually felt sympathy for her. She didn't want to become a Saiyan yet, why the hell she wanted to remain human was all a mystery to him. Were they perfectly happy with themselves being weak?, "I'm sorry, princess. It's not up to me. I'm under orders of the King. All this human to Saiyan transformation was his idea."

ChiChi's eyes lowered in defeat finally concluding that there was no way out of this. She was stuck. On a planet millions of miles away from her own, in a place filled with ruthless, ridiculously strong, monkey tail having, Saiyans.

"Don't be scared darling. The transformation can be a bit jarring but you're not the first one we've tested this serum on."

She looked up to meet eyes with him. "I'm not?"

"You're not. See your file? Project number two?" he held up the binder with her information in it and ran the words across it with his finger.

"Well then who else was kidnapped to do this?" she asked with questioning eyes.

"Uh, see the sequence in which these procedures are to be done, are in level of priority: whoever needs a mate the most urgently gets one soonest."

ChiChi didn't know what that was supposed to mean but she took her best guess at it, "What's that mean? Whichever Saiyan gets tired of using his hand for his personal pleasures gets a female sooner or what?"

Dr. Razz shook his head again at her choice of words, "No. As in levels of power. Here on planet Vegeta, power and strength is everything. It determines what place you'll be in, in King Vegetas army. Here, you better be damn strong, or damn smart. If you're strong, you'll get yourself a good spot in the palace where the king lives, if you're smart, you'll be valued in the scientific division of his army, such as myself. We invented the Saiyan space pods, damn near indestructible body armor, power level detectors, and much more. If you don't have either, you'll live outside where all the peasants are. In the females case you're lucky, all you have to do is find the strongest male, get him interested in you, and you're golden. Which brings us back to your question, the first human female to be turned Saiyan, went to the Kings son, Prince Vegeta."

ChiChi's mouth opened once again thinking of the poor innocent human girl having to go through that transformation, "That's horrible…"

"Yes, that's what I said." the doctor nodded, "I felt sorry for that young blue haired woman. The Prince is a nightmare to deal with. Bossy, mean, arrogant. I can't imagine being his mate." he shuddered. " But as far as I know they're quite happy together, still no baby, but they're not allowed to have one until the Prince becomes King. Anyways, you're going to the Prince's right hand man. The first commander. He is the planets strongest Saiyan warrior but don't let the prince hear you say that. He and the commander are always at competition with each other to gain power to be the strongest. They seem to be on a friendship type of level though."

So her mate was preordained after all, "Wait a minute! Let me get this straight!" she said angrily, "You're gonna turn me into a Saiyan and toss me into a room with this first commander person, have him mate with me, and I'm supposed to have his baby?" the idea was absurd.

"No." he corrected. "We're going to _show_ you to him, _pray_ he likes you, and _hope_ he'll want to mate with you."

"Oh, so it's all up to him, if I should be SO lucky _maybe_ he'll accept me." she huffed.

"Hell yes!" he answered, "What makes you so sure a man of his ranking will even WANT to mate with you? But he's strong so it's only natural to make certain he develops an offspring so that his son will also add a strong force to the army! Do you know how many beautiful strong Saiyan women he's turned down? You're beautiful, strong, with a hot body, maybe you _will_ have better luck than the rest."

ChiChi remained quiet. She had no idea these Saiyan men had a choice when it came to choosing a woman. _'Like marriage'_ she thought, _'If he finds one to love he'll claim her. Huh. Kinda sweet… They can love. After_ all,_ the girl turned Saiyan with the prince had found happiness. Soooo… maybe it can happen for me too?'_

The pensive princess was dragged out of her thoughts when the doctor turned around with a syringe filled with that blue liquid he was working on while they were talking. ChiChi watched with horrified eyes as he squirted the oxygen out of it, ready for injecting, "Let us begin, shall we?" the doctor said, "Now, I should tell you this is merely the final prepping procedure, as well as the first step to Saiyanism. We'll inject this, leave it to settle into your genetic code and in the morning you'll feel a small taste of what being a Saiyan is, you'll run faster, have the ability to fly, produce ki blasts, you'll be much more powerful, beautiful, and experience so many of the other benefits of being a Saiyan. Only a teasing taste though. In a few weeks when your body is ready for the second half, we'll bring you back in here for the final injection of the Saiyan serum. Then you'll be a true and complete Saiyan." he walked forward to her, but she stepped away from him. "Give me your arm." he reached for her.

ChiChi moved away from him, refusing to be anything but human.

Dr. Razz could tell by the look in her eyes that this was not going to be easy, "Look, I know you're scared right now but you're going to become something far greater than you ever imagined." he reached for her again.

"No!" she screamed moving further away from him, "I won't become one of you! I'm me! If you want me to become a Saiyan, you'll have to inject that serum into my dead body!" she dodged his final reach for her and ran out of the double doors of the lab.

"ChiChi!" he tried to call her back, but she kept running, "Come back here ChiChi!" he ran after her and was surprised to see she was now at the end of the long corridor, "Stop her!" he cried.

One male Saiyan with hair long enough to touch the back of his knees was near her and used his incredulous speed to catch up to her and grabbed her from behind, wrapping his enormous arms around her, pinning her own arms down at her sides. He picked her up and began carrying her to Dr. Razz, "Where do you think you're going baby?" he asked her with his deep voice and took in a breathe of her scent, "Mmm, you smell too good. I wouldn't mind keeping you for myself and have some fun with you later." he licked his lips.

"Fuck you motherfucker!" she hissed. "I wouldn't be caught dead in a bed with such an ugly poor excuse of a man!"

The Saiyan grinned, "Aww see that? Now you've gone and hurt my feelings. It's okay though, I like them feisty. Unfortunately, you picked the wrong guy to be nasty to." he began squeezing her body against him with intent to crush her to death.

"Auuuuggghhh!" ChiChi screamed in pain as her bones reached a point of almost breaking.

"Leave her be, Raditz" Dr. Razz warned, "Don't harm her. She's for your brother."

The long haired Saiyan frowned, "But I actually like hearing her scream. It's sexy." he sighed angrily, "With the way she was screaming and rubbing her body on me from struggling so much made me kinda stiff if you know what I mean. She's hot as hell. But oh well, leave it up to my little brother to receive all the good things in life."

"Blech! I'm going to your _brother_?" she exclaimed in disgust, "Well let's hope for my sake he's a _hell_ of a lot better looking than _you _are!"

"Oh that's it, c'mon Razz she's really asking for death now." Raditz said, now directly in front of the doctor.

"Well you were kinda asking for it Raditz." he smirked, "Just hold her arm out for me so I can inject step one of the Saiyan transformation serum formula into her veins."

Raditz followed the doctors orders and pulled one of her arms out for him. The doctor took a cotton ball with disinfectant and rubbed it on a spot in her arm to clean the area.

"No!" ChiChi screamed one last time in protest and with that, the doctor stuck the needle into her arm and injected all the formula into her. "Errggh!" the needle stung her skin. Raditz let go of her arm when the doctor was done and the first thing the princess did was backhand Dr. Razz's face for performing a procedure on her she'd told him repeatedly she didn't want.

The princess felt weary, strange, actually sleepy would be a better fit as her eyelids became heavy. "Mmm…" She moaned sleepily before going unconscious and going limp in Raditz's arms.

Dr. Razz placed a hand over the spot where she'd slapped him, "She's strong for a human." he rubbed his reddening cheek, "We need to get her down to a prison cell where she can let the serum run it's course till she wakes up."

"Want me to take her?" Raditz eagerly offered. There was something suggestive and sinister in his eyes he didn't trust in the way he looked at her that the doctor didn't trust.

"Uhh, no. Thank you Raditz." Dr. Razz declined. "I'll see to it she gets there myself. Uh, to monitor the first ten minutes of the serum inside her blood stream." he took ChiChi from Raditz's arms and took her into his own arms bridal style and continued on his way to the dungeon.

* * *

><p>The first commander stepped out of a space pod in the loading dock station of the palace. He was battle damaged yet a smile was on his features, eyebrows narrowed.<p>

"Welcome back Commander Kakarot" a female Saiyan greeted him, a furious blush growing over her nose and cheeks when she caught sight of his enormous chest, arms, gorgeous hair, and handsome face. He was every woman's dream.

"Thank you Amarzee" he said, not really caring for her.

"Uhh… It's Amari, but uhm.. I like Amarzee too!" she stuttered with a smile.

He smiled too, knowing he could swoon any female on their planet, and then some, "Okay then." he shrugged. Though she was acting strange it was the normal reaction when females talked to him.

Another male Saiyan noticed him, "Hey! Commander!" he yelled while he walked by, "Heard your little so-said mate finally got here! She's in the dungeon right now for recovery! Caused a scene tryin' to get outta here about an hour ago! Wanna go take a look at her?" he asked.

Kakarot knew he would be receiving a potential mate. He hadn't been particularly excited about it but he had been curious as to what she would look like. Still, food and eating it was the only thing on his mind and he wasn't about to push back eating his dinner later in his day just to take a look, "Nah, I think I'll see her when they deliver her to my room on a silver platter!" they both laughed at his comment. The commander was in a good mood and no one wanted to mess that up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's it! Chapter One is done! Please tell me what you thought of it and if I should continue. Questions? Comments? Advice? Anything you'd like to tell me I am all ears and I will see you in Chapter 2! Which will be up shortly depending on your reviews. Thank you for reading. I'm out.

- SilverFoxx92


	2. Introduction

**Project Saiyan**

By: SilverFoxx92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Introduction<strong>

"Mmm…" ChiChi moaned awakening from her heavy slumber. "Where am I now?" she groaned, wondering what strange place she'd wake up in this time. She opened her eyes much easier than she had last time. She was lying down on another bed that was much more uncomfortable than the last one she'd slept in. She concluded she was in a cage, a prison cell. She looked outside to see if there was anyone keeping guard or to attend to her should she need someone. The room was empty. "Great." she sighed angrily, "Now I'm stuck in here till someone comes and gets me out."

Her tiny cell had the essentials: a bed to sleep on, a sink to wash up, a mirror to see yourself in, and a toilet to… Well you know.

She sat up on her bed in the dim lit room, and stood up much easier than last time she'd woken up on the planet. She felt great. Healthy, strong, her headache had gone away. She walked over to the sink to wash her filthy hands. Turning the knob to release the water she looked up into the mirror and gasped loudly taking several steps back, "Oh my god!" she screamed.

Her black hair had grown all the way down to her belly button and it had an incredible shine and softness, "No more split ends." the princess examined her hair. Her thighs were much more toned, as well as her thin arms. She lifted her shirt to check out her stomach, though she hadn't received a fully on six-pack, her abdominal muscles were showing quite nicely. "Oh shit!" ChiChi couldn't believe they'd not been noticed for so long. She grabbed them, feeling if they were real, "My C's have become… D's" her breasts had also increased in size. The princess lifted her shirt all the way up, exposing them. They were full, perfectly round, and deliciously soft, "Wow". She glanced down at the floor then at the ceiling, "Hey, did I- yeah" she smiled, "I got taller. I think I grew like two inches".

ChiChi wiped her sweaty palms on her clothes and realized she wasn't wearing hospital patient type of clothing anymore, but a pair of white shorts and white tank top instead, going barefoot. _'Who keeps changing me?' _she wondered and felt something swishing behind her. ChiChi turned around but no one was there. Her eyes squinted, keeping a lookout for anything suspicious. She walked to the front of the cell peeking around the dank dungeon for anyone keeping guard, "Helloooo?" she called placing both her hands on the horizontal bars, "Can someone please let me out of here!" moments went by with no reply.

"I'm awake now!" she tried again, "Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on? I didn't do anything wrong so please let me outta this hell hole!" no one answered and she was losing her patience. The fear of being locked up with no one to monitor her scared her. She felt as if she was being locked away and left to starve or, more likely, dehydrate to death. "Can't anyone hear me?" she screamed, freaking out and gripping the bars with all her strength, "I want outta here! Someone better come release me right now or there's gonna be some hell to pay!" her voice echoed through the room. She didn't know how no one heard her because still there was no response. The princess huffed hopelessly waiting a few moments before turning around and walking back to her bed. She sat down, elbows on her knees, waiting for someone with a key to the cell to come get her out.

After a few moments of silence and calming down she looked back at the bars that barricaded her inside. The young girls eyes widened when catching glimpse that the bars she was holding on to and squeezing had been crushed to fit the forms of her hands. Standing up, the princess walked over to the bars she'd held and touched them with the tips of her fingers, '_Did I do this?'_ she wondered, _'Dr. Razz said I would be a bit stronger but this seems insane. I just deformed metal with my bare hands'_. A thought entered her mind, knowing it would be worth a shot, again she grabbed the two bars and began pulling them slowly apart from each other using full strength. The metal groaned from being bent out of their original state. The princess continued to pull them apart until they were far enough away from each other she estimated would be big enough for her body to fit.

When she achieved that state she stepped out of the cage through the bars and just like that she was free again. ChiChi smiled, impressed with herself. "Gotta get outta here." she said, focusing again on her goal.

Stepping to the only door that led out of the dungeon she peeked outside through the window of the door to see if anyone was passing through. She tried opening the door but it was locked, she huffed, yet another obstacle she needed to overcome. Suddenly something furry brushed against the back of her thigh, she turned around but no one was there but still felt something swishing behind her and a strange feeling moving above her buttocks, she reached around to see what it was and grabbed hold of something furry. An eyebrow raised in confusion, "What the…?" she pulled it forward to see that she too, now had a furry monkey-like tail. Her face resisted the urge to become horrified and halfway failed but she composed herself. "I can live with this," she breathed calmly, "Could've been worse… The big boobs make up for it."

Again, she focused on the task at hand: Escape. The transformed woman took a step back and with a high energy yell, kicked the door off it's hinges, "Yes!" she exclaimed happily, then an alarm was set off, "Crap!" her first instinct was to run like a bat out of hell: she didn't know where exactly she'd go, only thing for certain was that she was going to get there fast. Her speed was also increased due to the transformation. She climbed up two flights of stairs and turned the first corner hoping there'd be some clue to lead her outside,

"Hey you!" a bald male Saiyan yelled at her, "Stop right where you are!" he ran towards her at full speed.

'_To hell with that!'_ her thoughts screamed, running in the opposite direction away from him. ChiChi ran fast and what was more, she was _outrunning _the Saiyan.

With a horrified look on her face she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw another team of tall Saiyans running straight for her. She turned around forgetting about the other one chasing her first, "This is response squad three, we've got the human cornered and ready for apprehension!"

"Take her down" a voice over the radio answered.

"Yes sir!" the Saiyan responded.

ChiChi felt even more trapped than when she was in her prison cell. _'Oh no' _her thoughts worried. Then she noticed a window behind her. It was her last resort and seeing no other option of escape, she plunged forward breaking through the glass. She screamed on her two story drop to the bottom in the castle gardens but she managed to land gracefully on her feet. She smiled: again, pleased with herself. "Bye alien motherfuckers!" she turned to run away from the palace but immediately halted when there was a row of Saiyans in front of her with small balls of energy forming in the palms of their hands pointed at her in a threatening way.

Failing to see anyway out of her predicament, she put both her hands up in surrender, gulping at the idea of being blown to kingdom come. A short female Saiyan emerged from the row of males. She looked her in the eyes clearly pissed off. "And what was your plan, human?" she smirked, "Run your ass all the way back to Earth?" she laughed.

ChiChi shot her an angry expression.

"Ha, ha, ha" she continued, then frowned at the princesses expression, "Wipe that look off your face bitch if you don't want me to fuck up that face. How would a Saiyan like you then?" she smirked again.

"Start swinging then." ChiChi challenged.

The male soldiers were stunned with her response, "What'd you say to me you fucking whore?" she asked in a menacing tone, certain that the human would back down- she didn't.

"I said hit me you little shit!" the princess yelled in her face.

The Saiyan woman wasted no time, she reached back, fist curled, and swung once. The princess side stepped it with ease. It seemed her reflexes had been increased too. She swung again, missed twice, and alien woman had opened herself for an attack.. ChiChi swung her leg to kick her in the stomach causing the Saiyan to lean forward in pain.

The male saiyans let out an impressed "Ooooh!" at the force and speed of her kick. It ran through their minds that maybe they should break up the fight but decided against it: too entertained.

ChiChi gave her a right hook to the cheek, knocking her opponent into the ground head first, earning another impressed reaction from the bystanders. She could tell she'd had enough and decided to leave her alone unless she wanted to start again. The female Saiyan glanced up at her with a look of pure hate and fired a ki based attack at ChiChi slamming her into the wall behind her, leaving her unconscious. No one was impressed by this.

The Saiyan picked herself of the ground, "That's what you get bitch.".

A male Saiyan approached her, "That was low even for you, Zorya."

"What?" she shrugged.

"The only way you could beat her was with something she didn't know how to use yet?" he asked disgustedly, "It had been an even fight till you pulled that out. Hand to hand combat. You couldn't win against a simple half human without using your powers? Wait till the Kingdom finds out about this: you'll be the laughing stock once learn she was stronger than you."

Zorya narrowed her eyes at him, "Didn't you see the way she hit me? I had to do what I did to ensure victory!" she defended herself.

He scoffed, shaking his head. "Weak. She's only half-Saiyan. You're full blooded! You're supposed to be stronger! What's wrong with you?" he walked over to ChiChi and bent over to pick her up, "Come on!" he called after his teammates to follow him.

"Was probably just jealous she was hotter and a better fighter" one of them muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Zorya yelled. For a while she did nothing but think of what he'd said to her. A sharp pain brought her out of her thoughts, "Ugh. That bitch" she hissed, "I think she broke a rib or two." she limped away in pain.

* * *

><p>The commander stepped out of his room with only a pair of boxers on and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "What the hell is going on? Who escaped from the dungeon?" he recognized the alarm from earlier.<p>

"I just got word of it sir. Seems your potential mate braved her second escape attempt, but failed." he answered, carrying a tall load of laundry.

"Is she okay?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Better than okay sir, she actually beat Zorya in a hand to hand combat but lost because she used a ki attack. Dirty trick if you ask me but she actually saw no other way to beat a half-Saiyan in a battle than to use powers."

Kakarot was intrigued by the information, "Really?" he asked in disbelief, "She was _that_ strong?"

"Evidently so. If you'll excuse me, commander, I have to go wash his highness's laundry or he'll have my head." he said hurriedly.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by the servants pleas, "Oh, yeah, yeah, go ahead." he dismissed him while putting a thoughtful finger to his chin, heading back into his room and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>"She actually pulled the bars apart with her own strength?" the King asked, "How's that even possible? How strong are humans these days?"<p>

"Not strong at all by our standards" the doctor responded, "The cell should've been enough to contain her. After all, it was enough to contain your sons mate and she tried doing the same thing"

"Then why wasn't it?" King Vegeta questioned.

Dr. Razz rubbed his chin in thought, "I don't know." he said quietly, mind working away for a possibility on how it happened. Then it clicked suddenly, "The serum advanced her when it mader her a half Saiyan thus giving her half a female Saiyan's strength." he concluded.

"So?" the royal one shrugged, "You gave the same serum to my son's mate and she was not nearly this strong. She couldn't bend the bars. Her strength increased, yes, but not this much."

"ChiChi was the strongest woman on planet Earth, even stronger than most men in the world." he explained, "So you see, when given the serum it gave her half a female Saiyan's strength and added on to the power she already had inside her thus combining her strength equivalent to that of a full female Saiyan's power level. Which means that when she becomes a full blooded Saiyan, she'll become as strong, or stronger than the men of our planet... Fascinating"

The king smiled, "Then she may prove quite useful to me in the future. And if she ends up mating with Kakarot they're sure to produce strong children."

Dr. Razz nodded, "But for now where are we going to put her, your highness? We can't put her in another cell or let her roam around freely- she'll just escape again. We'll need someone to watch her."

King Vegeta gave Razz a dumb look for suggesting that idea, "Doctor, honestly do you _really _trust Saiyan males to control themselves when they're placed in a locked room along with a stunning creature like her?"

"Then we'll have a female watch her."

"Yes so she can rip her to shreds right?"

Razz had run out of ideas, "Very well your majesty, what do you suggest?"

"I say we have the same man who will receive her look after her."

It was the obvious choice. So obvious that the doctor didn't know why he hadn't thought of it sooner. "My lord that's brilliant!"

The king put a hand to stroke his beard, "Yes it would be if only she were a full Saiyan. Unfortunately I can't trust them not to mate. If they did he could potentially impregnate her and I would end up with a weak half Saiyan hybrid and I am not willing to take that risk".

Razz shook his head, "No your highness. The subjects body is undergoing many changes even as we speak. Her hormone levels are completely imbalanced. She's unable to ovulate. She can't even go through her menstrual cycle for at least two months."

The king grinned, "It's settled. Send someone to escort her to the commanders room. I'll inform Kakarot to expect her within the next three hours."

* * *

><p>She stirred from her sleep, opening her eyes slowly. Her body felt sore but she ignored it, "Ughh.." she groaned, "If I get knocked out one more time I swear…" she rubbed the back of her head, remembering why it hurt, "That Saiyan whore!" ChiChi growled, "Next time I run into her I'm gonna tear that bitch a new ass!" she stood, getting up off the bed she'd been placed on and suddenly she felt rather… Cold. The princess glanced down at herself: her face becoming bright red with embarrassment when she realized she was wearing lingerie and high heels, "And who the fuck keeps changing me?" she shouted.<p>

"My, don't you look delicious?" a male voice said.

ChiChi turned quickly at the speaker. A tall, beefy, bald man stood in the doorway. "Aaah!" she screamed covering her body with her arms rather poorly, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Nappa." I wish I could keep you for myself but instead I've been assigned to escort you to the Commander's room. And this time you won't get away from me like earlier. You'll be staying with him since you refuse to stay in your cell."

ChiChi's face turned grim, _'Commander?' _she thought, _'He sounds mean'_, "Do I really have to go see him?"

He didn't answer right away, thinking it was a stupid question to ask, "Chyeah- why do you think you're dressed like that?"

"Come on" Nappa ordered, "The Commander has been waiting for you to wake up so now that you are, let's get a move on."

"But-" ChiChi protested, "Do I _really _have to go out in public like _this_?"

Nappa groaned, losing his patience, "Fine." He reached into a closet pulling out a very short pink silk robe, "Cover yourself up with this and meet me outside in exactly ten seconds."

The princess pulled on the silk robe lazily. She wanted to fight, protest, try running away again. But decided against it. She was exhausted, had a lack of hope at this point, maybe it was just time to obey.

As they made their way through the palace so many other Saiyan men stared at her suggestively, making perverted comments about what a nice butt she had. The Saiyan women gave her cold, dirty, looks. Obvious envy pumping through their veins. ChiChi fought the urge to say something, but she was tired. The last thing she needed was another problem.

A tear rolled down her cheek on account of her depressed thoughts, _'This is it. To hell with my dreams of losing my virginity to someone I loved and cared about. It's going away today. To some horny idiot Saiyan who'll probably end up forcing himself on me.'_

"Hey don't cry" Nappa said, more of an order than an attempt to comfort her, "You really want the commander to see you with puffy red eyes?"

She stopped crying, not because of what he said, but because she didn't want everyone to know she was close to her breaking point.

They stopped in front of fancy looking, wide, tall double doors, "We're here." Nappa grinned.

* * *

><p>Kakarot sat on his favorite recliner checking his clock on the wall. It had been four hours since the king called him to inform him of his potential mate coming to live with him. <em>'What a nuisance.' <em>he scowled. _'I'll bet this is just gonna be yet ANOTHER unattractive female desperate to get on my nuts.' _his thoughts were interrupted by three loud knocks on his chamber door, "It's open" he called.

One of the double doors opened and Nappa took a single step inside, "First Commander! I have come to deliver to you a beauteous female with a body to die for! This gorgeous little lady is, I'm sure, guaranteed to provide you with only the best-" Nappa was rambling. He wasn't ordered to write a speech about her that he had to present before introducing her: he just liked to hear himself talk.

Kakarot rolled his eyes, tired of hearing his voice, "Get on with it, Nappa."

He shut up, getting straight to the point and opened the other door to reveal the female, "ChiChi!" he pulled her inside by the wrist, pulling off her robe quickly and shoving her towards the commander.

The force of Nappas push caused her to run: stumbling towards Kakarot and her heel got caught in the shag carpet causing her to trip. He caught her.

"Heh, heh, heh" Nappa chuckled with his dirty thoughs, "I'll leave you two alone." he dismissed himself, shutting both the doors.

In total privacy, Kakarot focused his attention at the woman in his arms who in turn, looked up at him. The two were there, in the middle of his room, in complete silence, simply staring into one anothers eyes for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my god! You know what I just did? I ACTUALLY left you guys with a cliffhanger this damn early in the story! Don't hate me. Just review and tune in for the next exciting chapter coming soon! :)

-SilverFoxx92


	3. Deal

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. It's been pretty busy around here but I'm back to provide you with another chapter.

**Fatal Mars-** I explained everything in my first chapters authors note. I said it would be AU so you should expect a little OOC. Especially since Goku hasn't hit his head to make him lose his memory about destroying Earth. He grew up a ruthless Saiyan. I think I've made ChiChi very much like herself considering her frightening situation. But I warned about cussing, sexual content, etc. As for my story, I'm not changing it, I have a firm storyline set in my mind, every chapter is thought out carefully and I will continue it the way I have it planned. As you can see from the people who reviewed, they seem to love it. But thank you for your ideas. This isn't a bashing at you, I just want to explain.

**To All My Readers- **Thank you for reviewing! 36 reviews and it's only been two chapters! I'm expecting you all to be mature when it comes to reading this story. It is rated MA, so expect MA content. If you're like my reviewer Fatal Mars who's sensitive to this type of material, maybe it's best to leave so you're not offended by it. I don't want to offend anyone. To the rest of you, I invite you to stay and thank you once again for all your support. Let us proceed.

**-SilverFoxx92**

* * *

><p><strong>PROJECT SAIYAN<strong>

By: SilverFoxx92

**Chapter 3: Deal**

No one said anything. For the longest time they just stared at each other. Both their hearts seemed to have skipped a beat as soon as they touched as if something electrical happened and it shocked them. ChiChi straightened up to regain her balance, quickly removed her arms from around his neck and backed away from him.

By doing this she unintentionally gave the commander a full view of her body and what she looked like. He could hardly believe his eyes. The women of his planet were not ugly but none of them ever looked like _her._ His eyes began overlooking her slowly starting with her feet that wore a pair of white pumps, he admired her thin ankles, perfectly shaped calves and thighs- not a trace of cellulite shown in her tight skin, her round hips were entrancing, the tiny waist, thin arms, big perky breasts, long dark hair, shoulders, neck, gorgeously shaped face, full, plump lips, and those eyes. Those big dark brown angry eyes with long thick lashes were so, wait- angry eyes? He was brought out of his trance.

"Stop looking at me like that you pervert! I'm not a piece of meat!" she cried, a blush creeping upon her features.

Ever so slightly, a light blush crept over his face too, how could he not? "I'm sorry, it's just, your outfit is really…" he struggled to find the word.

She wore a silk pink midriff style white laced corset that squeezed her chest causing her cleavage to pop out at the top and the white laces crisscrossed through the middle and tied up at the top in a small bow, exposing everything in the center. She also wore tiny pink booty shorts with a lacy white thong hugging her hips and wrapped around her right thigh was a plain lacey white garter with a tiny pink bow on the front.

Of all people she could've been placed with he was definitely one of the better ones. Extremely handsome, tall, perfect straight white teeth, big eyes the same shade as hers, his thick black hair looked a bit long but it stood up on end to go in almost every direction except down, his features were just very very manly! And that body! Just how often does he work out? She could think of many women who'd go crazy over his appearance. Especially with the way he looked in the clothes he wore: an orange outfit with blue wristbands on each wrist, a blue undershirt, a waistband of the same color, and black boots. His tail wrapped around his waist like the rest had their tails, "Yeah I know. They put me this this get up for you so hopefully it'll make you wanna jump on me but let's get one thing straight! You and I are _not_ going to be _anything_ sexual tonight, got it?" she said with a shaky finger, knowing he was an infinite amount of times stronger than him. She could feel it.

"You're in no position to give _me _orders." he scoffed, expression serious.

"Rank? You wanna talk about rank? _I'm _royalty. You're lookin' at the princess of Fire Mountain!" she said proudly.

The commander bowed sarcastically, "Well you'll just have to excuse me if I don't give a fuck, your majesty." he turned away from her. "And I have no interest in having sex with you tonight."

"Good! Because if you did you'd be- Wait, hold on, what did you say?" her face was confused.

He sat back down in his chair, "I said I don't care. It doesn't bother me." Kakarot said truthfully. "I don't have an urge to fuck every beautiful woman I meet, especially when I've just met her. I know we don't know each other but at least give me a little credit to not be a desperate, sex starved freak who can't control himself."

Her face relaxed upon hearing this, suddenly feeling very guilty to have judged him so poorly, "… I'm sorry… It's just that… Well on the planet I come from, the males want to bang every half decent female they see."

"Here too." he nodded, "But not me. I have standards. Lots of females have wanted to mate with me. But I rejected them. I'm waiting for the right woman."

ChiChi's face softened. Not a trace of deception was in his voice: completely sincere. She figured they were done with their conversation. Her worries were, for the most part, settled for the better: she wouldn't be having sex unwillingly and this guy seemed to be different from the rest of the jerks around this dreadful place.

"I'm hungry" It was in a tone not to inform her or because he just wanted to express what he was feeling: he said it like an order.

She looked at him, his expression was expectant. Her eyebrows narrowed, as if to say, 'Okay. Why tell me about it.' ChiChi focused on him some more and he waited for her reply, "What?" she asked wondering why he kept looking at her, much like a cat expecting some kibble.

"Shouldn't you get to cooking now?" he asked.

Her expression was now angry, "What the hell?" she asked appallingly, "Where the hell do you get off thinking _I'm _gonna make you some food?"

He didn't understand. He's letting her stay there, he's not gonna rape her, he's been pretty nice to her, why shouldn't he get some food as like a 'thank you'? "Well I'm being pretty good to you. I'm letting you stay in the third nicest room in this kingdom," aside from the kings room and the prince's room, "Shouldn't you start at least trying to earn your keep around here?" he asked with a frown.

ChiChi had to admit it was a pretty spiffy place: very much like a presidential suite in the worlds most expensive and fancy hotel with all the accommodations to boot, but better. Still, "I'm not a cook!" she argued, "I don't even wanna be here to begin with now you're demanding I work for you? Why should I give a damn if you starve to death? Besides isn't there a place or someone who feeds you?"

"Well there was but since you decided to take so long to wake your ass up from unconsciousness they're off hours. I missed lunch _and_ dinner waiting for you to get here: speaking of which you were supposed to get here over an hour ago." he was losing his patience. Kakarot never had to repeat an order but he was being nicer than usual in this case. He didn't know why.

ChiChi couldn't believe his selfishness, seething, she stared him in the eyes, "Have you any idea what I've been through?" she hissed, "I've been kidnapped from my home planet and brought to this piece of shit planet, I'm being turned into a Saiyan to end up with this fucking tail, so your fucking race can continue through the centuries, all in under forty eight hours and you dare try to tell me _I'm_ being ungrateful because you've done _me _favors?" she huffed.

The commander had to admit she had won the argument. She'd been through a lot but he didn't care. His stomach was important. What could he do? He couldn't force her to cook and he had no idea how to do it himself. He certainly couldn't use the always effective 'death threat' on her. He was doomed to starve until the next day when the cooks were up for orders.

He stood up with a calm anger walking away from her and making his way for the balcony. He slid the sliding glass door open, stepped out, and slid it back shut almost shattering it. She flinched at the amount of force he used just to close it. Kakarot was pissed: she guessed he had to get away before he did something bad to her.

The half Saiyan let out a breath that felt like steam through her nostrils and watched the commander outside on his luxurious balcony with his arms placed on the railing supporting him as he looked out at the beautiful scenery seen from the top floor of the palace. 'What a view' she thought. Suddenly the commander threw himself over the railing- gravity surely taking him to crash down the dozens of feet for the ground waiting below. ChiChi panicked at the sight of his suicidal actions. Kakarot seemed healthy: surely he was hungry of course but could he really not last another couple hours without a bite to eat?

"HEY!" she called out running outside to his aide and rushing to look over the guard rail of the balcony "COMMANDER!" she'd forgotten his name expecting him to be at the bottom, bones broken into a million pieces. Instead he was floating in mid-air, meditating.

ChiChi stared at the man floating in mid-air, curious at how in the world he could defy gravity. It was physically impossible. "Hey" she said, relief in her voice, "You're fine right?"

The commander didn't respond. His meditation made him lose awareness of the sounds around him so he could relax. He was focused on controlling his anger and getting his mind off hunger. "Right?" she tried again. He had to have been fine: sitting Indian style floating in mid-air relaxed like that couldn't have been mistake. Still, she was getting annoyed, believing he was just ignoring her, "Hey!" the Saiyan was close under the balcony. He was probably an arms length away, if she reached over the rail she could probably touch him to get his attention. The princess had to give it a shot. Her arm wasn't long enough when she reached down to grab him but he was inches within reach. She lifted herself on top of the railing teeter tottering over it but decided it was too unsafe, knowing that would risk falling over it completely. So she opted to keeping one foot on the floor and half of herself over the guard rail. Once again she tried reaching for him and thrust her hand down trying her best to get to him. The distance between her fingers and the commander was so close it was too tempting not to go the extra inch or two further but her weight wasn't balanced right. The majority of her weight was too over the rail that it didn't matter if she kept one foot on the ground and soon that foot came up off the floor as her body fell down a bit. She gasped, she'd gone past the point of no return to pull herself back over.

"Help!" she pleaded as she fell past him toward the ground below.

Kakarot's eyes popped open due to her cries. He looked down, a horrified look on his face, and flew down quickly to rescue her. He put one arm under the back of her knees and another to support her back. ChiChi wrapped her arms around his strong neck out of instinct: she'd been keeping her eyes tightly shut for as long as she'd been falling, bracing herself for impact but when the young lady realized she'd been caught, she opened them to look into the eyes of a slightly confused Kakarot who wondered why she fell over. She looked down below at the ground that was about ten feet away from giving her injurys then looked up to see how far she'd fallen. ChiChi tried to calm down her racing heart and focus breathing at a normal rate. Kakarot flew back up to the balcony and set the petite woman down but held on to help her balance when he noticed her knees buckled.

She held onto his arms for support, "Teach me" she panted.

Kakarot didn't know what she was talking about, "To catch?"

"To fly" she corrected.

The commander noted the still frightened expression on her face. She'd realized knowing how to fly would be useful. Her eyes were almost begging him to teach her to fly. "No." he answered firmly.

"No?"

"No." he confirmed.

"Why not? I almost died! How do I know a situation like that won't happen again? My life depends on it."

A trade was in order, "Prepare my dinner tonight and I'll teach you to fly. Deal?"

Her panting was definitely more controlled now, "You're crazy. I'm not cooking you anything."

"Like you said, your life depends on it" his thoughts seemed to grin.

Giving her last few pants before finally controlling them and giving in to his proposal, "Deal."

He felt a rush of excitement- food at long last.

"Flying lesson first" ChiChi tried to establish her conditions, attempting to get the upper hand in the situation.

He shook his head at the suggestion, "Nuh-uh. You need energy for this. Especially if it's your first time and you haven't had anything to eat. You could pass out. Plus, you'll be able to do it a lot easier and faster if you have something nutritious in your system."

In the back of her mind though, she wanted to just learn, the sooner the better. The thought of flying sounded and looked so exciting, everyone she'd ever met always wanted to fly and she'd finally gotten the opportunity to learn. But it seemed true, she needed energy. She'd gone almost forty eight hours without food and she too, felt weak. "Alright" she nodded.

The kitchen looked like the fantasy of every house wife or every woman back on Earth. Everything in his room was so wonderfully luxurious she wondered if he owned anything that wasn't high quality. She owed her thanks to her palace cooks who provided her with knowledge of cooking and preparing food. ChiChi made everything with ease cooking something so delicious for both of them. She served herself a small plate with an increased portion of food than she'd normally consume and gave Kakarott a serving that was three times what she had since a big man like him undoubtedly had a big appetite.

He sat alone at the dinner table waiting for her to come lay a plate in from of him, but when she emerged from the kitchen and did so, he frowned, "This is it?" he asked disappointedly, "You have me waiting for like forty minutes with the aroma delicious smelling food in the air and you come out with this… this… appetizer?" he eyed it.

Her first reaction was _'This ungrateful bastard. I've been slaving away in there and he has the nerve…' _"That's nonsense. This is more than enough. I bet you won't even be able to finish that. Your plate weighs like four pounds."

Neither of them were in the mood to fight. When you're so hungry and good food is placed in front of you, your mouth is not used for talking, it's used for chewing. ChiChi noticed that she was eating faster than usual, her table manners had slightly left and she was almost embarrassed with her unladylike eating habits but was too hungry to care or scold Kakarot for eating much faster than her and much more noisily. When she was finished with her plate, she eyed it, wondering why she wasn't full, then glanced at the man across her questionably. He had the same look on his face as when she first served him. If it wasn't for the messy plate before him as evidence she'd given him so much food, she would wonder whether or not she'd given him any to begin with.

"Is this planets food like, lighter than that of the Earth's? It feels like I didn't eat anything."

"Nope. Like I said, that was just an appetizer" he answered, "You're a half Saiyan. Soon to be a complete Saiyan. I suggest you start eating like one."

"So my food intake increased?"

"Yup. Oh wow, that food was insane. What a teaser. Can you make more?" the commander asked.

"I guess I'll have to." she said getting up.

Her hunger increased the longer she cooked and began to go crazy pulling so much out of the pantry and refrigerator. Like a big banquet for two. She delivered food twice as good as the first thing she'd served but the amount was eight times as much and wondered how in the world she wasn't exhausted yet. She guessed it was because of her newly acquired Saiyan strength. When she finished, she was shocked at the amount of food she'd consumed but even more surprised at the amount of food the commander had eaten. It's a wonder he stayed so fit and wondered if she continues eating this way, would she start to gain weight?

The young woman put her thoughts to the side to focus on his part of the deal, "I'm ready for my lesson. Are you going to honor our agreement?" she stood up energetically.

He rubbed his full stomach in appreciation for her cooking and stood, "I'm a man of my word. Let's go."

ChiChi rushed to the entrance of the room to retrieve her robe to cover her still half naked, lingerie covered body and hurried back to the balcony where he waited for her. He carried her in his arms as he did earlier and eased them down to a grassy hillside away from the palace. The sun was setting and it reminded her of the sunsets of Earth: pinks, blues, with a bit of orange in the mix. They only had a little over half an hour till the night would have its turn at the world.

"As much as I don't want to be here, I have to admit it's really pretty on this planet." she breathed the clean air, taking in nature.

"You never learned how to fly on your planet?" Kakarot asked setting her down.

"We don't fly" she confessed.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering how dumb her race must've been to have not mastered flight, "Shit, you'd think that at least one person in the entire damned race would've figured it out." he said freely.

ChiChi's eyebrow's narrowed at his comment, "Watch your mouth." she warned.

He put his hands up in defense, "Okay. Sorry miss… Uhm… I forgot your name"

"ChiChi. It's okay I forgot yours too, what was it?"

"Kakarot"

"Kak- Kakrot." she tested it.

"Kak-a-rot" he pronounced slowly in syllables.

"Kakarot" it felt weird, "What kind of a name is that?"

The commander didn't get what the big deal was. He shrugged, "I don't know. What kind of a name is ChiChi?"

She smiled. "What do I need to do to fly?"

"Well it's very simple. We need to levitate first. Baby steps. It's not a long process."

"Okay"

"Focus your energy, bring it underneath you, have it push out so it's carrying you. The more you bring out, the higher you go. Easy."

She was lost, "Wait what?"

"You don't know how?"

"No."

"It's easy just focus your energy like you're putting it into a punch or kick but instead put it in both your feet at once. It should lift you."

His description was strange. How could you focus your energy if you're not going to attack or put it into use? She tried to follow his instructions with very much difficulty, humans just weren't built for flight even if she was now a half Saiyan, it was like meeting it halfway and not able to get a full understanding. She tried it again: nothing happened. "Oh my gosh I feel like such a failure. I just don't get it. This is not easy like you said."

"Well, you know, off-often times it can be difficult for many of us to get the hang of it and starting off can be the most difficult part" he said in an attempt to make her feel better.

ChiChi turned her head to the sound of several young Saiyan children who were between the ages of six and eight, laughing while playing a game of tag in mid-air together. They flew around the sky at an impressive speed and seemed to ascend and descend with ease. It became obvious that this race took to flight like birds: destined to fly. She'd caught him in a lie, "Uh-huh" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah" A tiny embarrassed smile came across his features, "Well… You know, you'll get the hang of it eventually."

She watched them, becoming more and more frustrated. If bunch of little kids that were smaller, younger, and less intelligent than herself could do it, then it was either impossible, or she just wasn't trying hard enough. Attempting again she closed her eyes and focused on pulling her all her energy together to her center and shoved it down forcefully all the way to the bottom.

Kakarot could tell she was doing it right but it seemed like too much too soon, what happened to 'baby steps'? "Easy ChiChi" he said in a warning tone.

She glowed a light pink aura. An aura that's almost only visible when one is focusing his or her energy for an attack. ChiChi opened her eyes with a sense of success flowing through her mind. She pushed her energy up and suddenly very quickly caused her to launch straight up towards the sky like a rocket.

"ChiChi what are you doing?" Kakarot took off after her but it seemed her speed was faster than his at the moment.

The excitement of achieving a challenge was too strong: to finally fly made her only want more, she never wanted to come down. The half Saiyan let out a laugh of victory for her newly gained skill, ignoring her instructor, she turned over to fly horizontally instead of heading straight up and powered through the sky over the hills and forests of the land. Flying was too addicting to quit just yet so she rushed forth.

"ChiChi stop! Your energy output is going to overwhelm you at the rate you're going! You're doing too much for your first try!"

"Stop lying!" she yelled angrily behind her, he just wanted to ruin with her fun, "I feel better than ever!" ChiChi pressed on. Charging through the clouds happily but not a minute after his warning she felt strange as if something all of a sudden was draining her every ounce of energy. Her vision became very blurry and her body weakened quickly. Her last action was closing her eyes sleepily, quickly her energy output went straight to zero without descending gradually and consciously. The young princess's momentum ran out and she was falling diagonally towards the planet below.

Kakarot became alarmed by the way her body went limp so suddenly, "ChiChi!" he called, increasing his speed to catch up to her, pushing himself to speeds that almost put himself in danger of getting in the same dilemma as his student. He caught up to her a long sixty seconds after she passed out during flight. The commander flew over her body flying steadily and wrapped his arms around her waist so that they flew together and gradually he slowed them down to a halt out of fear that if he suddenly made their speed zero the jerk of momentum would cause her neck to snap.

He brought her into his arms bridal style once their flying ceased. The worried instructor assessed her heart rate and breathing- she was fine, ChiChi would wake up in a few hours "You idiot" he whispered, softly panting. Kakarot gently brushed her bangs to the side of her head to get a better look at her face: he thought she looked absolutely beautiful when she slept. "Let's go home." He glanced at their surroundings, amazed at how far she'd taken them in such a short amount of time. He turned back around to travel all the way back to the kings palace.

* * *

><p>When he touched down on the balcony he was so tired from exerting so energy to catch up to her in their flight that all he wanted to do was sleep. He walked into his room wondering where to put her to sleep through the night. Then he thought that maybe, possibly, it wouldn't be such a bad idea that she sleep in the same bed as him, just so, you know, if she happened to need him for something he would be right there to take care of her. It was settled. He laid her on his enormous bed and took off her robe and pulled off her high heels as well as undressed himself of his own clothes until he was just in his boxers. Kakarot laid her beneath the fluffy covers, her head rested on a puffy white pillow and brought himself in next to her. He watched her sleep peacefully next to him, breathing silently. So petite, so fagile, so beautiful. He wondered if he should bring her in for an embrace while they slept but knew that it would freak her out to wake up that way and decided against the thought. The tired commander yawned sleepily before closing his eyes to slip into much needed sleep.<p> 


	4. Pissed

**PROJECT SAIYAN**

By: SilverFoxx92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Pissed<strong>

Sunlight filled the room entering from the various large windows of the room. Exotic birds tweeted happily outside signaling that morning had finally come. The light struck ChiChi's face awakening from her from sleep. She was not yet ready for the brightness that would come with opening her eyes. She stretched her body out noting she felt sore: more than likely from using up the majority of her energy in last nights flying lesson.

The princess yawned, opening her eyes, blinking sleep from them so her vision would clear up, but they went wide with surprise immediately after. She was so close to the large, spiky haired Saiyan that she could kiss him if she leaned in a bit. "Aaaaaaaahhhh!" she screamed as she sat up pulling the covers up to her chest.

Kakarot's popped open lightening fast and backed away from the screaming woman: rolling off the bed in the process, landing with a loud thud. "Augh!"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

He sat up on his knees looking at her from the floor and rubbing his head, "What is _wrong _with you?" he steadied his heart beat.

She clutched the covers closely to her body, "What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_?"

"I'm damn near having a heart attack that's what's wrong with me." he put a hand to his chest over his heart patting it quickly, "What're you _crazy_?"

"What did we do last night?"

"Well you-"

She interrupted him, "You and I, we didn't... You know…"

Kakarot raised an eyebrow insulted she would think he'd violate her sexually while she was knocked out defenseless.

ChiChi peaked underneath her covers to look at her body- she still had her clothes on. She let out a sigh of relief, "We didn't."

"Of course we fucking didn't." he said with a strained voice as he stood up.

"Oh thank god for a minute there I thought I was-"

He cut her off, "I gotta say I'm a little insulted." his face was serious and with a slightly angry expression.

"What the hell am I doing in your bed anyway?" she asked loudly.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, such ungrateful woman, "Well I'm sorry I didn't let you sleep on the floor last night! Or even better! I'm sorry I caught you after your dumb ass passed out for using up all your energy on flying!"

"I didn't ask for your help _commander._" she spat.

VERY ungrateful. No 'thank you'? If he hadn't caught her she would've been on the ground, either bones broken into a million pieces or dead. He didn't know how well she could cheat death being just a half Saiyan. But she was only half, so until she was full blooded, she wasn't damn near indestructible yet. "I have been nothing but good to you since you stepped into this place and all you've been a bitch."

Her eyes widened at the word, _'Oh, HELL no! Did he just call me a BITCH?'_ she thought. ChiChi then sprung out of the bed standing on her feet, he fucked up, this was going to be a fight he would regret, "No one calls me-"

"SHUT UP!"

ChiChi's bravery went away real quick. She stayed quiet. Kakarot was in a form she'd never seen before. He was… Scary.

Kakarot flew over the bed to stand before the rude woman in his room. But she backed away from him. He advanced on her, stepping forth while she stepped back. ChiChi felt small: very small compared to the commander. It seemed he'd gotten a whole lot bigger than last night though she knew it was impossible. She guessed he looked that way because he had his clothes off now, revealing all his muscles. Relaxed, his face was very gentle looking and sweet. But now, with an angry expression, he looked extremely intimidating. Big hands and feet, huge arms, wide muscular chest and back, large shoulders, strong legs. He had exercised every combative muscle in his perfect body for strength, power, and to strike fear into his opponent. It became clear why this man was the highest ranking only directly beneath royalty: this man had the body of a god. This man was not to be fucked with. This man was made to destroy.

ChiChi found her inner bravery. She'd won every fight she'd ever been in. Respected by every one who has ever known her. She was a force to be reckoned with. She'd never been afraid of anyone wanting a fight. Yes, this man was huge compared to her tiny female frame, but she was never one to let herself ever be pushed around, she refused to start now.

The princess stropped backing away from him. She stood in front of him. Her own mean warrior look on her face. He'd gotten the upper hand in the situation for a while but now it was time to take control. "You don't scare me."

Next thing she knew she was up against the wall: wrists pinned above her head by his large hands. Her head and back hit the wall from the force. Instinctively, her first reaction was to try to wriggle out of his grip. It was no use. His hands were so big and powerful it was impossible to escape the hold he had on her.

Trepidation took its course. She couldn't tell if he had murderous intent or if he was just trying to strike fear in her. If all he was trying to do was scare her: it was working. Their bodies were so close together, if she looked up and inched forward she could kiss him. The second time today that they were so close together, it made her uneasy.

"I can scare you." his height toward over her.

Why did he have to be so intimidating? Was it his job to be? Her breasts were pressing up against his chest. She felt cold by still wearing the lingerie she was put in the day before. Quickly she got rid of her worried face and brought back a determined look. "No."

The commander smirked, amused by her performance at trying to act brave against him. Who did she think she was? A super Saiyan? The king? His superior? It just seemed stupid to talk to him the way she was talking to him. Did she think he earned his rank by letting himself be pushed around?

But the look in her eyes was enjoyable. The 'tough shit' act was all a farce. She had no power against him, bared no threat, no intimidation, and she knew it. Just a weak attempt to have him back off. He'd seen it many times before in battle, it never worked. This was different though; she was a female- an attractive female. His Saiyan side arose: he needed to conquer. All in a word, the commander was a complete alpha male.

At this point, ChiChi was irresistible. He took advantage of the way her face was pointed up towards him to bend his neck and back down to try to kiss her.

Somehow she knew he would do that, the feeling was right for a kiss, he'd been showing the signs: the conformation of closing his eyes and bending downward made her uneasy, "Unn" she said, turning her face away from him, rejecting his kiss.

Kakarot opened his eyes disappointed to see her that way, he hoped she'd be open to it. However, because she'd replaced her lips with her cheek now, he decided that would have to suffice- for now anyway.

The Saiyan gently kissed her cheek, thinking about whether or not to end it there or not but the feel of her soft skin against his lips was too much not do it again. So he planted two more, leading a trail further down her face.

Though a sweet and tender action, they were none the less uncalled for. Not to mention rude, he didn't even ask for her permission first. ChiChi struggled more against him, trying to wiggle free but his grip was on breakable but it didn't stop her from trying. Her movements made her inadvertently rub her body against him causing her nipples to harden. Instead of trying to make him stop, she excited him further. Her provocative movements only made him want to continue: ironically, staying completely still would've made him back off quicker.

God, she was addictive. Two kisses weren't enough now, he continued to lead a trail of kisses down her jaw line and down to her tender neck then suddenly, to his surprise, her struggling stopped.

"Mmm…" She moaned, closing her eyes to enjoy the warm sensation of his lips. Even more to his surprised, he felt her relax her body muscles, deciding to give in to him, then she straightened her head forward and tilted up against the wall offering more of her neck to him. Kakarot took this as an invitation to continue and added intensity with bigger kisses, teasing licks, and a bit of nibbling here and there. _'My neck. Why did he have to go for my neck? It feels toooo good.'_

He continued, enjoying the reaction he earned from her. Kakarots stomach flipped excitedly filling with fluttering butterflies. ChiChi's heart raced and her face received a lighted pink blush over her cheeks and nose. It was feelings neither of them had ever felt before. Body on body. The feelings were one hundred percent real and flowing through them like a warm rushing river.

'_He's gotten the better of you'_ her thoughts told her, _'What are you doing by staying here against him? Just enjoying his attention are you? Get away from him! Don't give into him!' _ChiChi's expression turned serious and she forced her moans to stop. That was until his lips moved lower down her neck to her delicate shoulders, "Ohhh" she shuddered, biting her bottom lip. The princess quickly composed herself, gathering her emotions and keeping them under control no matter how difficult it was.

"Kakarot" she breathed into his ear, "You're making me so hot… It's killing me to pinned against the wall like this. So if you let me go, I'll let you do _whatever_ you want to me." she rubbed her breasts against his chest.

It was the breaking point for him. What a tease. This whole time she's making all these sexual sounds in his ear. It didn't take much more convincing for him to let her wrists go. He heard right didn't he? Anything he wanted? That was the deal? Meaning all he needed to do was release her wrists and they could move this to the big comfy bed behind them. With those words he let her go; moving one hand down around her waist and the other to cup her buttocks.

ChiChi took this opportunity to drive her left fist into his rib cage causing him to lean forward in pain where she then gave him a clean right hook to the jaw. It definitely wouldn't have hurt so much if he wasn't in such a vulnerable state. Kakarot had lowered his power level just enough so he wouldn't accidentally snap her wrists while he held them.

"I knew it" She eyed him moving away to the other side of the room.

All he could do was hold his jaw and look at her completely angered, _'Was all that just to get me to let her go? A cheap trick?'_

"I'm waiting for the right woman" she mocked his words from yesterday, "That's all it took to break you after your long wait for the right one? Such lies. To think I believed you."

"Errgh!" he growled. The commander hated being hit. Getting hit meant a fight. He straightened up, his hand in a fist, "Oh, you are SO lucky you're a woman!" otherwise a fight would've been in progress.

"I'm not afraid of you Kakarot! I don't even want to be here but I have to! I'm so fed up with you at this point! I'd rather be anywhere but here! I mean it! ANYWHERE!" she yelled.

The situation had gone out of control a long time ago. They were heated. Yelling at each other over something that really should never have gotten as big a deal as it eventually turned into. The bad thing was that when calm, they're each friendly, caring, and sweet, but when angry, they turned into people you could never imagine them to be. Angry, fierce, intense, ready to fight. Where did this come from?

"You don't want to be here? No one is forcing you to stay! You want to leave? Fine! There's the door!" he yelled.

He had a voice that commanded respect, attention, and to be taken seriously by whoever heard it. It suddenly got into her head that she was way beyond her element. She wasn't with people she could beat easily if they were stupid enough to mess with her. This wasn't her race no matter how much they looked like it and no matter how much she wanted to pretend they were her people and this was planet Earth- home. She wasn't sure she could go home anymore. She wasn't human, she wasn't saiyan: where did she belong now?

Her face relaxed: not at all expecting this reaction from him. It was time to stop being so proud now, he did nothing too her. He taught her to fly, he saved her from falling to severe injuries, though she had prepared dinner, it was _his_ food she was eating, he saved her yet again from falling to certain death after she passed out which would never have happened if she had not been acting stupid and listened to his warnings, and afterward, he carried her all the way back to his room and shared his humongous bed with her and didn't touch her while she was knocked out. HE TOOK CARE OF HER. It settled in that she was in the wrong. She needed and wanted to apologize. But he was still pissed off and had every reason to be. She fucked up, his anger was in the point of no return. Frustrated, what else could he do to please her? He'd been very good to her.

She spoke slowly and softly, "Listen, Kakarot-"

"No! You don't want to stay here with me? I could give a shit! Matter of fact-" he walked over to the phone beside his bed, picked it up, and his fingers dialed a quick number. After a few seconds he spoke, "Yeah, coordinator? Got any time slots open for today?" he waited a few more seconds, "Bring something together right now" the person on the other line said something, "No! I don't give a fuck what's going on next! Cancel that shit and coordinate an auction! Tell everyone in the palace there's a woman up for grabs! Send someone up to my room to get her! This woman better not be here in the next five minutes that's for damn sure!" he slammed the phone down before the coordinator could say anything back.

ChiChi had a stunned look on her face. She knew what had happened but was in disbelief, "What did you just do?"

"You're getting your wish." he spat coldly.

"What do you mean? What's gonna happen with me?"

"In less than five minutes someone is going to come here and pick you up so you can be sold to someone else. We're through with this shit."

"You're _selling _me? What do you think I am a puppy?" she asked insulted.

"You told me yourself that you don't want to be here. Well now you'll get what you want. You won't ever have to see me again. Some one else is going to have to deal with you and you'll be sorry you ever brushed me off. You thought _I_ was bad? At least I was nice! Wait till you see what the rest of my kind acts like! You'll be begging to have me back! They'll fuck you up with that attitude! Or worse, kill you!" there was three knocks at the door, "That must be them now." he smirked.

In walked two male saiyans. "Commander?"

"There she is." Kakarot pointed, "Do what you will with her."

ChiChi backed away from the approaching men, scared of what they'd do to her, "No" she breathed.

They didn't care for her protests and grabbed her anyway by each arm. Dragging her out the door, "Kakarot!" she called for him to save her like he always had. "Don't do this!"

He didn't care anymore. Once the men had removed ChiChi from his quarters, the commander slammed the door behind them thus ending his time with her, "Good riddance."

I guess you could say Kakarot had finally given his last shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews, reviews! Let me know if you're enjoying this!

-SilverFoxx92 :)


	5. Auction

**A/N:** Here I am! :D Sorry for taking so long! Today was my last day of finals for college and you'd think I'd be too tired of typing essays (I am, by the way lol) to come home to type up this frickin novel! But I have a commitment to you guys especially to my awesome reviewers. You guys are sensational I love you! You make all the time I spend thinking up and writing this so worth it just to know you guys are loving it! :D But HELLO SUMMER AHHHH! I live in California, so I'm excited for bikinis, margaritas, beach, gym time, tanning, houses on the lake, swimming, spending time with my man, my friends, and having a blast with my girls! I'm ready! You ready? Let's do that ;)

* * *

><p><strong>PROJECT SAIYAN<strong>

By: SilverFoxx92

**Chapter 3: Auction**

The half human princess stood on a stage with a full crowd of male Saiyans as her audience. They all looked up at her with devilish grins on their faces.

A prisoner once again with chains binding her wrist together in front of her. She tried to pull the chains off her and pull her wrists away from each other to break free like she did before, it was no use. She sighed in despair at the short chain around her right ankle connected to a thick metal loop attached to the stage. "This has been a shitty week." she muttered softly. At this point her only source of comfort was the long, loose, brown trench coat the people back stage had put on her. Finally she was all covered up except for everything above the neck line, hands, ankles, and high heels, and was relieved that the men in the audience wouldn't see her in the lingerie she had on underneath.

Her eyes looked over the many men talking amongst themselves but a tall familiar figure stood in the very back of the room. He stood alone leaning against the wall, watching her; arms crossed over his chest, and his knee bent up with his right foot pressing against the wall behind him. The man had an expression as angry as the one he'd left him with.

"Kakarot" she whispered. Yes, Kakarot, he was the reason she was there. Why couldn't he be like Earth men and just put up with a girls bullshit? ChiChi slowly stood up proudly, her back straight, a defiant look on her face. She threw her head back to swing her long black hair behind her. She wasn't about to let him think that this situation bothered her.

"Commander." a female voice politely greeted, a hint of surprise in her voice.

He turned his head at the speaker who called his name and immediately got off the wall once he caught glimpse of her long blue hair and short red cape. "Princess Bulma." he put his right hand the left side of his chest and leaned in slightly in a bow.

She waved her hand in decline, "You don't have to do that, I'm not the King. As you were, commander."

"Oh." Kakarot straightened again, going back to leaning against the wall in the same position as before. "I wouldn't expect to see you here." he said.

The blue haired princess took a place on the wall beside him. "I was bored. I didn't have anything to do but I heard over the intercom that an auction for a female would be in progress. I figured it could be entertaining enough to kill time at least until the prince gets out of his meeting."

The commander nodded, half listening. His eyes remained focused on the woman up on stage, his angry expression back again.

Bulma waited for a response from Kakarot but noticed that his attention was elsewhere and followed his eyes to whatever he was staring at. "Ah, so that's why you're here. You want to place a bid on her huh? Kakarot, you dog." she grinned.

"I'm not allowed to, that would be against the rules." he shook his head, "I'm the one selling her so if I'm giving her away, it means I don't want her anymore, if I placed a bet everyone would think I'm an idiot."

"Some would call you an idiot for even selling her!" she giggled, "She's absolutely gorgeous!"

He nodded, "She _is_ gorgeous."

"So why in the world would you even think about selling her?"

**Because I'm impulsive and have a vicious temper** would've been the correct answer. He made his decision without even thinking about it first. A decision based purely on impulse- nothing more. "… She and I… Just aren't compatible." he answered instead.

The princess of Saiyans frowned at his answer, "That's a shame: I hate when that happens. Don't feel bad about yourself though, there's nothing you can do about that. You can't force it. Either you're right for each other or you're not." she shrugged.

"And now!" a short chubby male Saiyan with a microphone ran onto the stage and stood next to ChiChi, "Our first and only item up for sale is this beautiful, not-quite-yet-a-Saiyan woman!" the men in the audience shifted with excitement, "We'll see who'll pony up the dough to go home with this sexy female just begging to spread her legs for one of you TONIGHT! Jemsei! Won't you please come on up here and help me sell this fine piece of ass?"

A taller muscular male Saiyan with mid-length dark purple hair tied behind his back emerged from the audience to climb up the stairs and onto the stage to take his place beside ChiChi. He gave her a suggestive smirk, giving her a quick glance up and down her body.

"Hey!" ChiChi growled turning to the auctioneer, "I'm NOT going to be having sex with ANYONE tonight!"

The coordinator turned to her, covering his hand over the microphone so the audience wouldn't hear, "Sorry babe, but that's not up to you."

She couldn't believe her ears, what did he mean it's "not up to her"? It was _her_ body, she has the right to sleep with whomsoever she chooses. The way the Saiyans treated woman was so unbelievably unfair and remembered that back on her home planet, women controlled the zipper: meaning if she wanted to have sex- she would, and if she didn't want to- she wouldn't.

"I guess you're supposed to be that coordinator Kakarot spoke to earlier." she hissed.

He shrugged, "I am many things. My title is 'Coordinator', but today you can call me the auctioneer." he said with a wink.

"Now then!" the coordinator began, "Let's start the bidding at ten thousand!"

"I'll bid that" a Saiyan simply put his hand in the air.

"I'll double it" said another.

"Triple, over here" the next Saiyan said.

"Do I have anything higher?" the auctioneer asked.

Everyone glance around at each other to see if anyone would bid higher. Sixty thousand is a lot of money to bid on a woman: especially one that didn't show much to give them an idea of what she looked like. For all they knew she could be a whale underneath those clothes.

"Wow, what a boring auction" the coordinator shook his head, "Well alright… But you must be crazy if you think I'm going to give this beauty away for only sixty thousand when she has a body like _this_!" he snapped his fingers at his assistant.

Jemsei put one hand at the back of ChiChi's trench coat and ripped it off to reveal the sexiest lingerie worn by a female with a body so physically perfect. Kakarot was right when he said the men of this planet were just like the men of the Earth. All at once the mood went from boring to almost uncontrollable excitement. Their eyes looked over her body with amazement, playful grins, wolf whistles, and nasty comments were made. The level of excitement went up over nine thousand ^_^

Upon watching the men becoming excited to see her, Kakarot's face immediately became a mix of anger and concern. Nothing bad was happening to her, she wasn't being hurt, only now that the entire audience was marveling at her perfectly shaped body half naked greatly bothered him that she was now exposed this way. His first thought was to rush up on stage and snatch the trenchcoat from Jemsei and wrap it around her then carry her off stage away from their perverted eyes.

ChiChi looked down at her exposed body with a look of pure surprise, she didn't think that would happen. But having the audience place the maximum bid _before_ he gave them better incentive to want to take her home was an excellent strategy. "Well played you bastard." She said lowly.

The auctioneer smirked at the audiences reaction to seeing her body the way it was displayed, he would earn more money because of her tonight, "Let me say it again! Do I have ANYTHING higher than sixty thousand?"

"One hundred thousand!"

"That's a little bit better but I'm still not yet satisfied, my question to you gentlemen is how much would you pay to play with these tits tonight?"

"Oh!" ChiChi huffed when Jemsei pushed her forward causing her breasts to jiggle and shake: the men chuckled at the sight of it.

"Three hundred thousand!"

Kakarot watched from the back, memories flooding back from earlier, remembering the feel of her soft breasts pressed against his hard chest. He shook his head in an attempt to free himself of the annoying feelings he was feeling in the moment.

ChiChi groaned disgustedly at the way they were displaying her.

"How much to run your hands all up this body, touching it however you please?" the coordinator asked.

The feel of her sweet smelling soft skin, toned muscles, and endless curves returned to his fingertips. He clenched his hands into fists.

Again Jemsei took ChiChi by the hand to twirl her around in a complete circle giving the audience a full view of what she physically had to offer, the Saiyans exclaimed their excitement becoming more and more pleased by her.

The look on her face seemed worried, scared. She felt vulnerable being watched by so many men's eyes fixed on her like starved animals staring at a meal- drool dripping from their mouths.

"I bid five hundred thousand!" one put his hand up.

"Oh my!" Bulma exclaimed putting a hand over her chest, "This ex female of yours has created quite an excitement to come from the men of this planet. It's no wonder why, she's a very attractive young woman!"

Kakarot had heard her every word but his eyes were locked on the female he'd so stupidly given up without a second thought. He wanted to rush up there and just take her back. But what could he do? ChiChi wasn't even his to call anymore. She now only belonged to the planet, and now very soon she would belong to the highest bidder. All he could do was stand there and watch, gritting his teeth with an angry stare, hands in tight fists.

The auctioneer grinned, "Thank you! My, my, how things have gotten serious! I like it! Still it's not enough! Don't you realize that whoever goes home with this female will be the one to pound this ass all night long?"

Jemsei quickly turned the half saiyan around so her back was facing the audience, "Ow! Easy!" she exclaimed when he yanked the chains around her wrists downward by stepping on it causing her body to bend at a ninety degree angle giving the bidders a nice full view of her buttocks.

The volume of their excitement immediately intensified. Sexually excited and ready, their bids increased getting higher and higher bids from others as they climbed from five hundred thousand to eight hundred thousand easily.

Though it was only for a second he remembered it clearly: full, round, and soft. Kakarot got up off the wall from his relaxed position upon seeing this. Every display Jemsei had shown them increasingly pushed his anger higher still, but none of their demonstrations had made him angriest than the next.

ChiChi straightened her spine finally allowed to stand up. "You don't have to be so aggressive with me, that last one really hurt" she tried to rub her wrists under the cuffs. She sounded like she was begging. She'd been put through enough that by now all she wanted was to be treated with respect.

"I like where this is going" the coordinator chuckled, "But before we end this, let me just point out that here I have this gorgeous woman with long black hair, big tits, and one hell of an ass. She has delicate features as well as a toned body, but I won't let us ignore her plump lips! I'll bet every man in this audience can think of something to do with this mouth of hers!" The coordinator stepped forth wrapping his hand forcefully around ChiChi's jaw squeezing it so she would open it as wide as she could.

All Kakarot could think of was his previous thoughts of looking at her lips earlier and wanting to find out how they would feel against his own in a deep and full kiss. Whether they wanted her for love or not was unknown but these men, all they seemed interested in was using her entire body for sexual pleasure. She was meant for more than that. Not to be used but to be cared for- a woman like that didn't deserve such abuse.

The crowd, on the other hand, went berserk with excitement at what he was suggesting. Almost rushing up on the stage to grab her and take her to his room. It was amazing at how these men had completely fallen in love with one female. In each of their eyes this woman was the one to have, to mate with such perfection was an idea too much to handle, "ONE MILLION!" one Saiyan exclaimed.

"SOLD!" the auctioneer confirmed excitedly at the money offered as the price of ChiChi. It was done. No going back now. Some lucky asshole was going to get this half human princess with the body to die for.

The commander took a strong half worried step forward at the sound of the word sold. What had he done? How could he have reacted so brash? He had no intention to hurt in his nature but he for sure had a temper, a violent temper in fact. In the past his temper had been what caused him to defeat many enemies and win. A loss wasn't in the cards for him.

"Goodness!" Bulma burst with an excited laugh, "So much money for a woman! She's incredible! Isn't she Kakarot?" she clapped her hands in an applause for the one who'd put up one million for her and realized she hadn't received an answer to her question, "Kakarot?" the princess of the planet searched around for the commander only to see him cutting his way toward the thick crowd making his way towards the center stage.

"Lieutenant Adono please come up and claim your item!" the coordinator called.

'Item' the word echoed off the walls of her mind. She wasn't even being referred to as a living breathing thing anymore.

Through the crowd a young tall muscular man with short, straight, black hair that was combed back, and black eyes came through the crowd, he wasn't bad looking at all but he by no means impressed her. Yes from the look of him he had to be a lieutenant. Adono walked toward ChiChi, a sinister grin across his face.

"Just sign your name here sir and she's yours." The coordinator handed him a paper and pen.

Adono took the pen and quickly scribbled his signature on the ownership form, "I'll transfer the money to your funds when I get home." he said.

ChiChi couldn't even believe it, this creature was now her owner, in her eyes he was so ugly. "Ugh! I have to go home with you?" she asked disgustedly when they were now right in front of each other.

The lieutenant nodded, "And guess what you'll be doing tonight." He said suggestively.

"Gross. I won't be doing you that's for damn sure." The woman spat.

Adono frowned at her disrespect. He was a lieutenant, a rank that demanded respect and this female would not make him look like a fool. Eyebrows narrowed and energy rising, he pulled a hand back and slapped her across the face causing her head to throw back and long hair to swing . The clap made from his hand coming into hard contact with her cheek made the people around them flinch. "You'll learn to respect my name. I suggest you learn some manners." He ordered.

The half human straightened her head forward again and swung her bangs to uncover her eyes. "Heh" she smirked rebelliously and spat the blood in her mouth onto his chest, "You hit like a bitch."

Everyone around them gasped silently at this brave but stupid response. The lieutenant was well known for his out of control anger issues. They sensed the energy in his body rising to a power that would kill her almost instantly, "I'd say you'd live to regret this but the fact is, you won't." he said pulling his fist back.

The slap she'd received before was, indeed, very painful. Once again her tough girl attitude had gotten her deeper into trouble. She just couldn't let anyone know that she was intimidated. ChiChi could tell this punch would either cause massive bleeding in her brain causing her to die, or break her entire jaw and fracture her cheek bone- she could sense it. She was not a full Saiyan, even if she was now as strong as a weaker full blooded female Saiyan, she would not survive this strong punch from this man. ChiChi turned her head to the side slightly and shut her eyes tight in preparation for his punch.

'_I'm not afraid to take a punch. Just get it over with: hit me, you coward, hit me with your best shot. ' _so she waited there, body hard and ready to absorb his punch. She waited, but after five long seconds she opened her eyes slowly, quizzically, wondering why she wasn't knocked out by now.

ChiChi's eyes widened at the sight before her in complete disbelief.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you lieutenant." Kakarot said in a threatening tone with his hand wrapped around Adono's wrist: holding it back so he wouldn't hit her.

"Commander." His voice was almost a gasp.

"I would think even you would know it isn't right to raise your hand to a woman. Tell me, how tough do you feel hitting someone smaller and weaker than you. Perhaps you'd like to measure your strength against a much more worthy opponent?" he challenged, releasing his wrist.

"Sir…" he backed up two steps, "I- uhm- I was just teaching this insolent brat some manners. She needs to learn her place around here. Maybe she'll think twice before she decides to mouth off to men of our stature."

"You'll have to learn to forgive her Adono she's new around here. Try to understand what she's going through. Rank is irrelevant"

The lieutenant as well as everyone else listening couldn't believe their ears; say what? The _commander_ didn't care about rank? A man who ever since he began training as a little boy only wanted to ascend and become more and more powerful? Was he not feeling well today?

They stared at his face for a few moments, searching for even the smallest trace of sarcasm but found none, "Right, well, lieutenant," the coordinator spoke, "You can take your female now and do as you like with her."

Kakarot turned his head to the coordinator, "I've changed my mind."

"You've changed your mind about what?"

"I don't want to sell her."

The coordinator knew he would risk getting beat up for this but, he had to let him know, "I don't understand sir," he tittered, "You've already sold her to the lieutenant here."

"I don't care, I'm not giving her up!" Kakarot snapped.

Intimidation sunk in deeper, "She's not yours anymore, commander, legally she is now Adono's and unless he would like to sell her-"

"Which I don't" the lieutenant interrupted.

"- -Which he doesn't" he continued, "There's no way you can_ legally_ take her back."

"This is ridiculous! You saw the way Adono slapped her. You're telling me you wouldn't have a guilty conscience sending her off with him? I actually lived with this woman, trust me, he's gonna kill her by the end of the night."

ChiChi narrowed her eyes at the commander for his comment but also had to admit that she was intolerable at times.

"It's out of my hands sir. I don't make the rules, the royals do. The woman belongs to the lieutenant."

Jemsei walked over to ChiChi, "Lift up your hands." He said with a key in his hands.

Chichi followed his orders and eagerly brought up her chains. "Wait, so what'll happen with me?"

"You heard the coordinator. To the lieutenant you go." he got down on a knee to unlock her ankle chain.

Chichi looked at Kakarot with the most worried look on her face.

He looked back at her with a grim look on his face and shook his head.

Without warning Adono took Chichi and slung her over his shoulder to carry her back to his room. "Augh! Why do you people always assume that I can't walk?" she asked, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

Neither of them knew what to do to get themselves out of this situation. They were stuck now: nothing could be done now. All he could do was watch the girl he knew very well he was developing feelings for, be carried off on the shoulder of another man. He wanted to run after her, or better yet, turn back the hands of time before any of this ever happened. Of course, it was impossible. She was slowly walking away from him, out of arms reach, slipping right through his fingers.


	6. Out

**A/N: Okay, okay, now BEFORE you yell at me let me just say that I've been really busy with work and school. Like literally that's all my life is right now. I know, I know, it sucks but this semester is coming to an end so you'll see me starting to put in mad work for this story. I haven't forgotten about it or all of you. You guys aren't still mad right? I knew you'd understand. Let's begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROJECT SAIYAN<strong>

By: SilverFoxx92

**Chapter 6: Out**

ChiChi was slammed down on the bed as soon as she entered the room, "Careful, I don't like it when people are rough with me." She said worriedly.

"Now, don't think I've forgotten about what you did earlier by spitting at me-"

"That was stupid, I know." She giggled with a hint of nervousness in her voice while sitting up and pushing her way up to sit against the headboard.

"Yeah it was… But now's your chance to make it up to me." The lieutenant said taking off his armor.

Watching him take his clothes off did not make her any more comfortable. She could tell where this was going, "I'm one hell of a cook. I can make you anything you want, I mean it, anything. I'll go see what we got in the kitchen." She said beginning to get up but as soon as she started getting up, she was grabbed by the ankles and dragged to the edge of the bed where she had been previously.

"It's not food I'm hungry for." He said suggestively and took his shirt off.

"I don't want to have sex with you tonight." She said firmly. Adono laughed at her comment not taking her at all serious, "I'm dead serious, I'm not having sex with you tonight."

"Psssh! For one million you better be giving it up to me tonight! I don't spend that much money on a woman and not expect to get some in the end." he put a hand on her heels almost taking them off but changed his mind, "Nah, I think I'd like it if you kept the high heels on during." He climbed on top of her between her legs and began to undo her corset laces and kissed her shoulders.

'_Shit I'm not getting myself out of this one.' _Her thoughts worried. Kakarot had a conscience at least: he didn't want to have sex with her unless she was ready but this guy! This guy didn't care! All he cared about was getting his fix if he was horny.

Adono continued to undo her clothes and attempt to heat her up with foreplay before they got down to more serious business when suddenly an escape plan came into her mind. Maybe she would have come up with something better if he would just give her a good minute to think but she'd would probably be naked long before then at that rate, "I'M ON MY RAG!"

'_Brilliant ChiChi… Just phenomenal, out of all the things you could've said THAT'S what you came up with? "I'm on the rag" ?' _her thoughts asked.

Moments went passed and he'd stopped his actions to think about what she just said, what did she mean she's on a rag?

"You're on your what?" he asked in a half angry tone.

"My rag." She repeated sheepishly.

"What's that?"

"My rag, like- when I'm bleeding out of like-" she motioned to 'down there' "You know what I mean? It comes once a month for a few days then it goes away till next month around the same time." She explained extremely panicked that he wouldn't care and want to bang her anyway.

"You mean a menstrual cycle?" Adono asked.

"Yes! Menstrual cycle! Yes! That's what I'm on right now!" ChiChi sat up hoping he would get off of her- he stayed.

"So are you bleeding, uhm… A lot down there?" the lieutenant asked, wondering just how bad the situation was down there. He felt that he could deal with a little bit of blood.

"Absolutely!" she exclaimed, "Do you know about Niagara Falls on planet Earth? Yes?"

"Vaguely, yes."

"Okay, yeah, I'm like that down there but with blood." She lied.

Lieutenant Adono raised an eyebrow up in disbelief, "That's gross."

She nodded quickly, "Absolutely disgusting! I agree!" ChiChi placed a hand on his chest and gently nudged him off herself, "Can you get off? Because I think I'm leaking; I've got a super large jumbo tampon up there right now and I don't know how much more it can take, I'm fucking Niagara Falls." Adono obeyed her request in fear that she would soak his sheets and mattress, "Thank you." The half Saiyan scurried to the bathroom and shut the door behind her letting out a deep silent breath. She didn't want to come out anymore; not after that. How she managed to think up something like that was incredible.

"Shower!" a voice said from the outside.

ChiChi's neck sprung up straight at the word, "Huh?!"

"Shower!" he repeated, "I can smell the commander all over you. He's touched you everywhere except for the part I care about most. That part is only for me. I will claim it."

She gagged quietly at the mere thought of him taking her virginity, "Okay lieutenant, I'll do that."

"There see?" he said with smirk in his voice, "I like it when you follow my orders."

The princess felt the need to restrain herself from storming outside to slap him upside the head for even suggesting she was being obedient towards him; choosing to shower had nothing to do with him. She wanted to shower because she hadn't been able to shower since she'd been there and because showering would be an excuse to stay away from him by taking an extra long shower. Nevertheless, she let it go, it would not be worth getting into it with him again. No matter how weak she made his slap seem earlier, his strike without a doubt was painful to say the least.

So she showered her body, strategically using up almost three hours so that by the time she stepped out, it would be late enough to go to sleep. A loud pounding at the door startled her, it felt like the door would come crashing down, "WHAT?!" she yelled.

"Get the fuck out already, I need to shower too!"

"ALRIGHT! I'M DONE!" she yelled back five seconds before she yanked the door back and walked out with a towel clinging to her body, "Shit you are _so_ impatient!"

"Don't take that tone with me woman or I'll yank that cloth right off your body!"

ChiChi absolutely hated it when people tried getting loud with her, but in her current situation maybe it was best to just keep her mouth shut; men were already looking for any excuse to get a woman naked anyway. She waited until he was inside the bathroom completely and the water was on in the shower to put on her lingerie, she was getting sick of it now but it was all she had to wear. She wanted something that covered her up better, provided more warmth, or something that wasn't so damn revealing. Sitting down on the couch she glanced around at her surroundings, frowning that it was nice but not as nice as the commanders' room. This room was smaller, less luxurious, it didn't have a home-like feel to it, and the bed wasn't as big. She prayed she didn't have to share that small thing with him, they would be forced to be cuddled up together, something she wasn't willing to do. Next she walked over to the sliding glass window leading to the balcony. The balcony was much smaller than Kakarots', still she contemplated breaking through the glass and heading to the commanders room where she knew without a doubt she would be safe from anything, but she had no clue where in the palace she was or how to get to his room. Besides, she'd gotten herself into enough trouble already; she was tired and needed to rest now.

Looking out the window she couldn't help but remember today's earlier events.

'_Why was I so stupid?' _she pondered, _'The commander was understanding, forgiving, he actually cared about me. He wasn't at all evil. That man was friendly, he respected me, polite, well mannered, kind, he SAVED me. After all I'd done to him the way I treated him he actually valued me enough to want to preserve my life and not be rid of me… What an ungrateful bitch I was" she sighed, "More than hope, affection, and a place to stay on this planet, I had a FRIEND… And I threw it away like it was nothing. He sold me to this guy, but even after I was such a brat, such a jerk to him, he still tried to save me.' _ChiChi put a hand on the sliding glass door and looked over at the hill where he taught her to fly, _'This is all my fault."_

"What are you looking at out there, human?" a voice behind her said, "Contemplating escape?"

ChiChi turned around to see Adono with a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his chiseled chest and back, and his wet hair sticking to his forehead. She had to admit he was good looking but not as handsome as Kakarot… or as nice. Immediately she frowned upon seeing him, "I was just looking outside… That alright with you?" she said with an attitude.

"Don't try to escape," he approached, closing the distance between them. "I _will _find you." The lieutenant threatened.

The half saiyan scoffed at him, rolling her eyes at his pathetic attempts to make her obey him, "Whatever" she walked away, turning his back on him.

Adono's eyes traveled down her spine to her buttocks and quickly fantasized about the first thing he would've done if only she wasn't on this 'rag' of hers. "It's a shame… If you weren't on your menstrual cycle you and I could've had some fun tonight." He admitted in his mind that the only reason he said that was to get a rise out of her, but when she didn't even respond the young man changed the subject, "I should go see Dr. Razz in the morning to ask him a few questions about your body and stuff."

Upon hearing these words, she froze, "Why would you want to do that?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I feel that I should know what's going on with your body. How much more different is it than mine? How strong are you? How long is this 'rag' of yours going to last? The sooner it's over the better."

A chill went down her spine: what would he do once he found out she lied to get out of having sex with him? How insulted would he get? This was bad, "You don't need to go see Dr. Razz. He doesn't really have anything to say. Just let me handle myself, everything is going to be just fine. You'll learn my body hasn't even really changed that much." She hid her tail behind her back.

"There's bound to be some stuff you don't know about yourself that he would know. I mean, he's the one responsible for your changes after all." Adono turned to look at her face and could tell she was nervous, "What's that look for?" he asked.

ChiChi straightened up, thinking of ways she could play it off as though she was completely comfortable the whole time, "Look?" she shifted onto her right foot, "I'm not giving you any look. This is how I always am." It would've been believable had it not been for her shaky voice.

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously and took several steps closer to her to study her face. When he was finally in front of her, the half human princesses eyes shifted to the left and she slowly took a small step back away from him, "Are you… Hiding something?"

"Mnm." She locked eyes with him.

"You are, aren't you? What is it?"

"I'm not hiding anything." She said defensively, "Everything there is to me is right here in front of you. See this little ass piece of clothing I'm wearing? What could I possibly hide?"

The lieutenants eyes traveled from her eyes down to the rest of her body, then back up again and his muscles tingled from her scent, he sighed heavily with a hint of anger, "There had better not be." Adono turned away from her.

ChiChi exhaled silently and stared back out the window with her dreams of freedom.

"Come to bed."

"The couch is good for me." She said firmly.

"I didn't ask. I said come to bed with me." He ordered.

With an angry look she slowly made her way towards his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>***Morning***<strong>

ChiChi yawned, sprawling out on the bed in a long stretch. She blinked around at the room, recognizing it as Adono's room, and groaned disgustedly. As the young female rubbed the sleep from her eyes she turned to her side where she expected to see the lieutenant still sleeping but he was gone.

The doctor looked up from his microscope to raise an eyebrow at the tapping on the door, "Yes come in, come in, whoever you are." Dr. Razz snapped, he didn't like to be interrupted in the middle of his work. Upon permission to enter, he walked in with a less than pleased look on his features.

"Lieutenant." Razz stood, "What brings you to my quarters?"

"It's the half blood." He shrugged, "I want to know more about her. I know she won't be the one to open up to me first."

The doctor nodded, taking the memory of her strong personality into account, "Yes, I know she can a little trying. What isn't she telling you? I'm surprised she doesn't feel automatically more comfortable with you once you've mated with her."

"That's the problem. I can't."

Doctor Razz remembered ChiChi's beauty and began to wonder how anyone could have any sort of problem mating with her: from what he'd seen, many of the Saiyans would jump at the chance. "Why would you buy her if she wasn't your type? Wait, let me guess, you got lonely and needed the company?" he said jokingly and looked though a microscope.

Adono frowned at his joke unappreciatively, "Of course not. I only wanted her for one reason and if it was up to me she'd already be mine but for the time being she's useless. She's going through her menstrual cycle."

The doctor snorted not looking away from his microscope, "What would make you think that? She's hasn't even been a Saiyan for a week yet. What makes you think she would have the energy or time to go through such a stage yet?"

"I don't know. She could just be really strong. A fast healer. Who knows?"

"Ha. Sounds like she was just trying to get out of having se-…" the doctors smile disappeared with his thought. That was it. He turned to the lieutenant, hoping he hadn't heard him.

Adono's eyes shifted slowly as though he was putting the clues together in his mind, of course, it was obvious. But to think that she hadn't found him attractive enough. He was a big man, tall, strong, a high enough rank, and to think that she didn't consider him good enough to mate with- that she would make up a lie just to get out of it, there was no bigger insult to his ego. Not a word, not a moment wasted, he left the room and walked the way to his room to speak to his little liar of a possession to teach her a lesson about honesty. He was not hurt, upset, or angry, he was beyond it.

* * *

><p>The prince threw a punch to Kakarots jaw, knocking the commander a few feet away from himself.<p>

He lay on the floor flat on his back for a few seconds before sitting up with his hand around his jaw; no counter attack, no more hits to come back with, he just sat there letting the increased gravity weigh him down. His body was there, but his mind was with the woman he so stupidly gave away yesterday.

"You've got to be kidding me Kakarot. You couldn't even block or counter a punch like that?" he frowned as he walked over to a nearby table and pressed a red button and a whirring of the gravity room his mate had built for him came to a steady stop , "Disappointing. I have to take it easy on you otherwise I'm likely to kill you. Is that how you want to go out? The oh so mighty commander Kakarot killed in a simple sparing match?" Vegeta picked up a towel to wipe the sweat from his face and threw the other to the commander still sitting on the floor holding his jaw who wasn't even focused enough to catch it so it wouldn't slap him on his face. "Wake up, you're pathetic!"

Kakarotts only response was a nod as he stood up also wiping the sweat off his face. Vegeta stared at his commanders face, he was sad. He didn't have tears falling from his face, or low eyebrows, but there was no energy coming from him, his eyes seemed tired. "Did you sleep last night Kakarot?"

He shook his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Did you have dinner?"

Same response.

"What about breakfast?"

A shake from his head and no eye contact again.

"Well goddamn it do you speak at all?!" he let his irritation take over.

Kakarot fixed his slightly angry eyes on the tile floor still avoiding the cold stare of his sparring partner.

* * *

><p>Adono didn't even bother to unlock the door to his own room; he would waste no time, he just twisted the knob and broke though, heavily pissed off at the woman who awaited him. She was not in the first place he searched and then thought that she still must be sleeping in his bed where he'd left her this morning. The lieutenant rushed to his room to for her and once he did his eyes widened with a mix of shock and anger. The half blood had actually gotten the balls to take his bed and throw it through the window and there was no woman in there. Adono ran to the broken window to see if there were footsteps or maybe he could see her running off in the distance. He could wring her neck at this point; there was no sign of ChiChi anywhere.<p>

It wouldn't stop him from looking for here that was for sure. He would hunt her down and claim her as his mate by force. The lieutenant may not have known her for very long but he'd seen the look on her face when she looked at Kakarot and so he had a pretty good idea who would be the first person she would run to would be. His hands clenched into a fist in pure jealousy and only fed his anger.

* * *

><p>"It's the woman isn't it?"<p>

Kakarot's eyes met Vegetas. He didn't want to admit it but yes that was the reason he felt the way he felt. Because he missed her, he cared about her, and to think another man had claimed her as his, the thought that he sold her and she would never be his again, killed him. The commander nodded reluctantly. "Bulma told you?" how else would he know?

"She tells me everything whether I like it or not." he took a sip from his water bottle. "Why would you sell her and then try to buy her in the end idiot?"

"I made a mistake." he stood up, "I regretted it by the end of the auction. I thought I could get her back… She's been on my mind since I let her go."

"Well you'd better get her out of your mind now. She's gone. Focus on yourself like you did before, you keep this up and I won't have a worthy sparring partner. You're of no use to me like this Kakarot; who am I going to use? Nappa?" he scoffed.

The commander stared at him hopelessly, "Vegeta you have to help me get her back."

"I want no part of this." he shook his head.

"You're royalty! You're the only one who can!" Kakarot insisted, "Bulma doesn't have your stature in the kingdom to do something like this yet and the king is way to busy to waste his time with my problems."

"And I would?!" he counted.

"Vegeta, please" Kakarot said with a puppy dog expression.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face, you should no better than to think it would have any effect on me." he said harshly.

"I can't go on like this: I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't think about anything else but her and what she's doing, I can't focus as long as this goes on. You do this, you'll have your sparing partner back."

The prince continued to stare at him with his signature scowl, "I'll consider it clown." he said as he exited the gravity room.

It wasn't a definite yes but it wasn't a no, and though it didn't guarantee she would come back to him, he was closer to that possibility than he was a second ago, that would have to do for now.


	7. Run

**PROJECT SAIYAN**

By: SilverFoxx92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Run<strong>

Her heels were tiring her quick. She'd been walking for an hour and that was enough for her to decide that was enough. She reached down and pulled her heels off her feet and angry they hadn't given her more comfortable footwear. Planting her foot flat on the ground, she let out a sigh with a mix of relief and pleasure and wiggled her toes against the cool grass.

The distance that she was from the palace gave her a little piece of mind but wondered if they'd noticed she was gone yet. If they'd started looking for her. "I _will_ find you." Adono's words echoed in her mind. Although she had played it off as though there was nothing anywhere that she couldn't handle, she had to admit, Adono scared her. ChiChi looked up to see dark grey clouds forming, the wind getting stronger, a hint of humidity in the air, steadily getting gloomier.

'_Looks like it's gonna rain' _she pulled her hood over her head some more. The hood belonging to a dark brown trench coat that she had "borrowed" from Adono's closet during her escape. It was heavy and much too big for her body, but it was warm and a hell of a lot better than just walking around in lingerie. How she hated the fact that they'd put her in something like that to begin with. "Walking around looking like some damn hooker. Dressed so that the guys would want to have sex with me." she grumbled, "Since when do _I _need lingerie for the guys to want it?" a confident smirk showed.

ChiChi walked around some more. Just walked. She didn't know where she was going or when she'd get there but at least she was free and no longer had to follow orders, be bossed around, yelled at, or threatened. However, she was sure that Adono had discovered her missing by now and wondered just how furious he must've been and was pretty certain that he was probably out looking for her right now. Hairs up on end, she shuddered in fear at what he'd do to her if he did find her. How long would it be? What would she do? If she was caught by him, she could put up a hell of a fight, maybe even cause some injuries to him, but in the end, she knew there was absolutely NO way she'd win a fight with a Saiyan man.

Not too far away was a big forest made up of tall trees with thick branches of leaves. She didn't like the idea of going into a place that looked like that without knowing how to navigate inside it. But with the rain coming and a possible search party that would likely be searching from the sky, she didn't really have a choice, and headed for it.

* * *

><p>Back at the palace, heavy, focused footsteps made its way down to the commanders room. "Lieutenant! Sir! You really must be announced! Sir!" he blew through the servant despite his pleads, "Sir! The commander will be furious if you just walk in like this!"<p>

"Like this?!" the Lieutenant kicked the double doors to Kakarot's room open and walked in to confront the commander who was sitting in his favorite chair, sweatpants, barefoot, and no shirt on.

Kakarot didn't jump at the loud intrusion, the man didn't even stand up or turn his head to him. He only stared at him from the corner of his eye in his chair and it was obvious that by the way he'd walked in, without being announced, without notice, without even knocking, had made him very angry. The commanders power level was infinite amounts bigger than the lieutenant, four inches taller with a much bigger build, and greater fighting skills, why he decided to pull such a stunt was beyond him. He couldn't decide if it was either guts or stupidity.

"My apologies commander… I tried… He wouldn't listen." the servant cowered behind Adono before shyly walking away.

By no means was the commander angry with the servant, he was tied between his rank as a lowly servant and stepping up to a man with a rank of the lieutenant. But Adono, however, should have known better than to just barge in like this. "What." Kakarot snapped. Definitely in no mood to put up with his bullshit, he could kill him on the spot.

"You know what." the lieutenant answered.

He stood up slowly and made two steps towards Adono, "I'm not going to play these guessing games with you as if I can read your mind. Now, the only thing stopping me from turning you into a greasy little smear on my floor is the fact that I wouldn't want the walls of my room to be painted with your blood so you'd better start talking." Kakarot hissed.

"Where is the girl?" Adono demanded.

"How the hell should I know? Last person she was with was you. What'd you do, lose her?"

"I didn't _lose_ her, she ran away while I stepped out." he replied.

"You left her by herself?" Kakarot raised an eyebrow for Adono's stupidity, "A girl who by no means can even stand you, you left her alone with an opportunity to escape but you expected her to stay put?"

"I guess she got the better of me but that won't happen again once I get my hands on her. She must've come to you after she left so tell me where she is."

Kakarots face relaxed the tiniest bit, Adono was serious, ChiChi was gone, somewhere neither of them would know she'd gone. Things were looking up and his depression had lifted; Kakarot could go and find her now.

Adono waited for an answer from the commander but never got one. His face was enough for him to get it, his expression and tone, plus he really wasn't one to tell a lie, "She's really not here is she?" he asked if disbelief that ChiChi- only a half Saiyan in a planet that she knew nothing about, in a place where there was about a hundred things that could kill her, she still braved this world, on her own, with nothing to defend herself but her own body. Adono spun on his heel and walked off in a hurried pace to parts unknown.

It took a moment to register exactly what to do, but after a few moments Kakarot rushed over to his closet for his armor.

* * *

><p>The princess had been out on her own for five hours now. In that time a lot of ground had been covered and she felt safe in the distance she'd managed to travel from the palace. But because this was still the first day of her escape, she knew that Adono would still be ruthless in his mission to find her and bring her back to his room. He'd probably rape her and that's what scared ChiChi the most. 'Oh boy, the things I get myself into.' she groaned.<p>

Broken out of her thoughts by the clap of thunder and flash of bright lightening, she concluded it was time to find shelter. ChiChi pulled her trench coat tighter around her body as the wind blew. Then those dark grey clouds let the rain loose. ChiChi needed to find shelter fast while the rain was still pretty slow.

She didn't like the fact that she wouldn't be able to sleep inside a warm room on a big soft bed. Being royalty, she'd never spent a night like that and the reality of it was almost too much for her to handle, but she managed to get it together. The princess caught glimpse of a rock that was big enough to provide some protection from the rain. It wasn't much, but due to lack of options; it would have to be enough and got as close to the rock as possible.

Though the rain wasn't hitting her anymore, she couldn't sprawl out and lay down in a comfortable position like she'd like to in order to sleep. The only way she could keep the rain from hitting her was to pull her knees up to her chest and sit that way. "Aww c'mon, I'll never be able to get any sleep like this!" she said. It was now raining harder so she couldn't find somewhere else with it raining this hard, but she couldn't stay here anymore.

ChiChi stood, the lightening flashing one more time. Escaping the palace was the only bit of luck she'd had in the days she'd been there and thought that once she'd escaped it would be easy from then on. Her eyebrows pulled towards each other for an angry expression, damn right she was angry. At the Saiyans, at Adono, her luck, her life, and now this rock wouldn't even help her out for a night, "Fucking planet!" she pulled back her right fist and swung at the rock, using it as a solid punching bag to take out her frustration. Once she'd hit the rock a huge chuck of it had broken off with ease and it settled in pieces both big and small scattered along side it.

Surprised, she stared at the damage she'd done to it. Solid rock broken off with bare fists and she wasn't even putting in that much effort. She could've hit harder of course, but if a regular human had hit that rock so hard, they'd end up with a broken hand but ChiChi's hand didn't even hurt; it wasn't even red. She backed away from the rock, still beyond shock. Afraid of the damage she could do, she felt herself so powerful. Only a half saiyan, it was amazing. What could she do when she was fully transformed? It had worked in her favor tonight. The hit she'd given to the rock had now made a cozy little crater inside, and it could now comfortably shield her from the wind and rain. ChiChi settled herself inside.

Kakarot and Adono walked beside each other in the hard rain. Neither wanted to be in the others presence but they were both following ChiChi's high heel tracks. Even if it was raining like hell outside and the conditions were dangerous, they knew if one took delayed the search they'd risk the other would have a better chance of finding her faster. They continued along the trail but stopped after it was erased by the rain that washed it away. They looked forward concluding that she must have gone straight ahead. They both launched themselves into the air in flight to see if they could spot her from above looking over the trees, hills, lakes, and the rest of the landscape, they both concluded that they'd flown a greater distance that she'd be able to travel for the time she'd been gone. The commander and the lieutenant stopped at the same time and looked hopelessly over the vast land. She could be anywhere, but she could have only gotten so far.

The planet was only illuminated by the flashes of light by the storm and the wind blew Kakarots hair in front of his eyes. He was furious with the weather tonight. It was no use, though he knew he wouldn't be able to go home knowing Adono was also looking for her, the chances of finding her were slim to none. The rain, wind, and darkness of the night provided her excellent cover.

"I'm not going to let you take her again." Kakarot broke the silence.

Adono eyed him, "Listen commander, I don't care who gets to her first. If you find her she'll go to me in the end, you can't keep her, but if I find her before you then all that means is I won't have to deal with you. Either way, I win. She belongs to me. I own her."

Kakarot grew furious with his words, who did he think he was? Talking to him like this? "But if you died then she would be up for grabs wouldn't she?" he threatened him indirectly.

The lieutenant feared what Kakarot may be capable in situations like these and said nothing in response. With a last death glare the commander took off in his own direction.

* * *

><p>The first night on her own wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She was woken up by the warm glow of the sun. She stretched out under the rock shelter she'd inadvertently created for herself and she felt pretty good- eager to start another day of travel. <em>'Just a few more minutes though…" <em>not ready to get up just yet, she stretched with her arms out. A cloud must've gotten in the way of the sun because there was no more warm glow in her face. She let her eyes open the tiniest bit just to have a look around and what she saw stuck fear into her body. She gasped at the sight, how could he have found her so quickly?

"Heh, heh, heh" he chuckled evilly, "I knew I'd get to you first."

ChiChi backed up against the rock in an effort to get as far away as possible, she couldn't believe he was here.

"I told you woman…" Adono reached down to grip his large hand around her tiny neck and picked her straight up, "I told you that if you escaped, I would find you."

The grip on her neck tightened almost cutting off her source of oxygen. ChiChi had to do something quick before he choked her to death.

She wrapped her hands around Adonos arm and swung her body back to give him a hard kick to the side of his ribs- it no effect on him.

"I'm sorry…" his grip on her tightened, "Was that supposed to hurt me? Maybe get me to let you go?"

"Kak- Kak-" she tired to get her breath to force the words out but there was no more air in her lungs.

"He's not coming this time babe… No one's going to save you." he slammed her forcefully against the rock. ChiChi grew more and more panicked. He was serious now and couldn't see herself out of this one, his death grip on her neck was not letting up. "Maybe we should make this just me though…" he swung her in a loop from out of the rock to the ground. No more oxygen. Her face turned bright pink and with her heart racing and not being able to take in air she knew that she would be dead soon. With a twist of his wrist a loud snap was heard and that was it. ChiChi was dead.

ChiChi sat up from her sleep with a start, eyes shooting wide open in fright, and sharply let in a big breath of air as though she was a hundred feet underwater and was racing to the surface to take in a lungful of life preserving air. She quickly checked her surroundings for Adono but there was nothing, no one there. She wrapped a hand around her neck in the way Adono had in her dream; it felt so real. She felt as though she really couldn't breathe. "Oh what a nightmare" she panted and lied down to calm her breathing but it was no use. That dream of getting caught by Adono didn't give her good feelings about the rest of the day. What if it was a sign? What if it meant today was the day he would find her? She felt nauseous at the thought and decided she couldn't stay, she had to keep moving.

* * *

><p>The prince tapped his foot impatiently against the training room floor, arms folded, with the same angry expression as usual. This man knew that Kakarot was high up in the charts when it came to the people of the planet, but he was not higher ranking than the prince and should know better than to keep him waiting. Five, ten minutes he'd been waiting now which was highly unusual that he'd even waited that long for the commander to arrive but had training and getting stronger not been so important to him, he'd have walked out long ago.<p>

"You there!" he pointed to a servant passing by with a basket full of laundry, "My commander- where is he?!"

"I know not, my Lord, he has not been seen since last night." the servant bowed in respect.

The prince's expression grew angrier and began to walk out of the room, "That bastard hasn't listened to a word I said to him! I told him to get back to his normal self and forget about the woman! Now he's lazing about in his room moping instead of coming out to complete our sparing! Well, I'm just going to have to grab him by the hair and drag him out won't I?!"

"He's not in his room my lord, and if it's the woman I think you're think of, she's gone too. She's escaped from Adono's room, he's gone too. None of them have been seen since yesterday. I assume they're both out looking for her. Excuse me sire." he bowed before he left.

Vegeta should've known better than to think Kakarot would just drop it, he was as hard headed and stubborn as… Well… The prince. He needed to knock some sense into him but sure as hell he wasn't about to go out and chase after him. It would just have to wait until he returned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not too much going on in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Take the time to review! Thanks everybody! I'll see you next time!**


	8. Fight

**PROJECT SAIYAN**

By: SilverFoxx92

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Fight<strong>

"Awh, finally." she said as she dunked her hand into the water and drank from the palm of her hand. The water was so clean and clear, she couldn't resist. ChiChi then lifted her coat up enough so that it wouldn't get wet while she soaked her tired feet in the cool water. It was beautiful scenery. A clear blue lake with a grassy edge. What could be better after hours off walking. Only dangerous part was that it was in an open area; clearly visible from the sky, if Adono was to fly over he could spot her; still, she took that risk to refresh herself a few minutes and it was worth it. The water was just what she needed to energize her again and he was no where to be seen. The princess wasn't ready to continue on with her journey again. She had to stop for a minute and rest. The poor thing had been walking for hours.

ChiChi retreated to the waters edge so that she could get to a nice flat rock to lay down on under the trees. She felt safe considering the coverage that the trees gave, maybe she could even catch a small afternoon nap before continuing on foot once again.

* * *

><p>'I lost so many hours because of that stupid storm last night.' Kakarot thought, 'She could be hours ahead of me now.' He hadn't given up on his search for her just yet. He wouldn't give up until either Adono or himself found her, but he hoped and prayed he would be the first. No telling what he'd do to her if he were to get to her instead. The commanders eyes searched over the land, even struggled to see through the trees, 'She really should've just come to me' he thought. Then suddenly something caught his eyes, he'd almost missed it from flying so fast, but then he swooped down to it and picked it up. The small white high heel shoe. She'd been though there, and it'd given him hope that she's okay. After miles of worried searching he'd gotten some reassurance that he was on the right track at least. With a ray of hope in his heart and smile on his face he took off into the air straight ahead.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oooohh" she sighed when she lay herself down to stretch out her back muscles and legs. It felt great to be free and on her own. It was tough at first but now she felt alright again bur then, she thought of Kakarot again, 'I doubt he even knows I'm gone yet. Adono probably took off to look for me without even letting anybody know… He doesn't have any idea how sorry I am for the way I treated him and talked to him. He's a good man and I wish I could at least apologize for what a brat I've been. That's not really who I am…'<p>

After a few minutes she closed her eyes with a sigh and folded her arms behind her head and relaxed for the first time that day…..

It's unknown where exactly she messed up, but maybe it wasn't such a good idea to rest in such an obvious spot- around water, under the trees, with coverage. She was like a squirrel running from a sky predator.

"Confortable?" he asked evilly.

Her heart sank to her stomach at the sound of his voice, 'No. Damn. Way.' slowly, she opened her eyes before snapping them fully open at the sight of him.

She didn't think he would find her so quickly. Adono was right there; making her nightmare a reality. Eyes wide with horror, she backed away slowly from him, as if he were a cobra about to strike. His expression was one of anger, not an explosive anger, but more of a threatening one. He stepped closer to her, slowly, calmly, his height towering over her. _"Move!" _her body screamed. It took a little while to react but when she had she was running faster and harder than she ever had in her life; jumping over logs, through trees, and over bushes. It was stupid of course. She knew she couldn't outrun him. But she couldn't think or anything else to do. Give in? Out of the question.

The half-saiyan looked over her shoulder to see the lieutenant behind her keeping up with every step. She turned her head forward to see where she was going; no sooner than two seconds later did he suddenly appear in front of her, arms folded with the same mean expression. ChiChi gasped loudly in surprise. How did he do that? Could he really run that fast? His speed was almost instant. She slid to a stop; a foot in front of him, turned to the right and kept going. She ran for about twenty more seconds before Adono did the same thing and again she turned and kept on running.

"I've just gone one question for you." Adono called after and again he appeared in front of her and yet again she slid to a halt, turned, and kept running. "How far will you have to run until you realize you can't get away and will have to either surrender…" He appeared before her again but this time he put both hands on her shoulders and pushed her to the ground.

"Uhnngg!" she cried.

"…Or you can stop running and fight."

ChiChi looked up at him with worried eyes, afraid of what he might do.

Adono studied her face- enjoying her fearful expression. "You who came to this planet without fear, with so much courage," he laughed, "Tell me where along the line did you become such a coward. Is running all you know how to do?"

ChiChi's expression disappeared and was replaced with an angry insulted expression. She stood defiantly; getting into her fighting stance.

Adono had never seen this stance anywhere else, "Where did you learn to fight?"

"My father taught me." she said positioning her arms and hands, one for striking, the other for blocking.

The lieutenant rolled his eyes with a sneer, 'A_ human _fight style. Oh boy, how'll I ever manage to beat her?' "Alright" he sighed with a bore to his voice, "Let's see what you got."

ChiChi worried about how hard Adono would hit. A man against a woman; how unfair. How could she win? She was pretty sure her hardest hits wouldn't hurt him much, but she couldn't turn around and run anymore. It would be settled right there and then.

Before she could even finish the pep talk in her head, ChiChi had blocked his first and second hit to her stomach and returned it with three punches to his mid-section. "Arrrgh!" he winced in pain.

Even she was surprised that she'd hurt him. Angry, he got up and slapped her across the face. A slap so hard it knocked her to the ground. "Uhhh!" she moaned with a hand on her cheek and glaring at him with hatred. He had the advantage of being a man and being stronger, but she had the advantage of being a woman, and as a woman, she knew there were a few tricks men couldn't help but give in to. She softened her look at him, relaxing her breathing and pulled her hood off her head, the wind carrying her long black hair gracefully to the side of her. She loosened her cloak, slipping it around her soft smooth shoulders, and lower to reveal her tight, young body, in sexy lingerie. Adono's eyes fell in love with her body, an even blush settling over his face. Figure fit for a goddess, so beautiful. Again she got into her fighting stance.

The lieutenant approached her slowly: looking as though he'd forgotten he was in the middle of a fight. When Adono was close enough, she right hooked him across the cheek, then again with a left hook. He was surprised by her speed, when he looked at her again, she gave him a right hand uppercut to his chin. Her strategy was working, her body was a good distraction, he told himself he needed to focus, and threw a punch to her head but she ducked and gave him two hits to the stomach causing him to lean forward; she took advantage by giving him a spinning kick to the face and came back around to slap him like he'd done to her in the beginning.

Adono focused just in time to see her leg swinging up to kick him once more but he caught it in time and tripped her with his free hand. He took the opportunity to get up and stomp on her stomach but she rolled over twice to avoid it and gave him a hard kick to the groin causing her opponent to fall to his knees holding his 'area'. ChiChi stood, grabbed his hair, and slammed his face into her knee.

Finding his reserve, he threw an energy blast hitting her in the stomach to stop the advantage she had "Ugggh!" she writhed in pain on the ground. How the hell did he just through the ball of whatever it was out of his hand. She got up shortly after but was hit twice more. She was done, three hits was too much. Quickly he got on top of her keeping the tiny woman in place on the ground. He'd made sure to get between her legs and pinned her wrists above her head to keep her from fighting back, "Stop! Get off of me you bastard!" she spat. He didn't respond anymore, he only cared about one thing- getting inside of her. "Get off!" she repeated as he tried to undo her corset but got impatient and ripped it off instead: getting her down to a bra, "No!" she cried, tears forming at her eyes. ChiChi was tired now and the hits he'd landed made her situation worse. "Please don't!" she begged as he lowered a hand to undo her garter and succeeded, "Please no, don't do this, you can't do this." It worried her that he wouldn't reply to her, was there really no getting out of this? It hurt to move. He was just a few seconds away from penetrating her body and doing what she'd been trying to get out of since she'd been stuck with him. He reached to pull her panties down.

There was nothing more she could do. Weak, tired, and immobile, she had to accept the fact that she'd lost this fight. Tears began to form up as defeat settled in.

"HAH!" a strong voice cried out followed by an intense energy blast to the lieutenants back. Adono groaned with intense pain and almost collapsed on top of her. Then he was grabbed by his collar and tossed into a tree trunk knocking down ten other trees in the process due to the strength he was thrown by.

ChiChi opened her eyes to see what was happening, and couldn't believe someone had come by to save her, "Kakarot!" she cried with a mix of both relief and happiness.

The commander reached down to offer his hand and help her off the ground. She took his large hand with her small hand and pulled her up with him. ChiChi quickly wrapped her arms around her hero's neck in an embrace, "Oh Kakarot, I was so afraid!" she sobbed at the thought of what would've happened if he hadn't gotten there when he did.

This was the first act of affection she'd shown him, in his mind it was about damn time, but more importantly, she was safe, he'd rescued her, and nothing else mattered. He hoped that from now on she would see that he wasn't so bad. In return he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist tightly and ran a soothing hand up and down her back to calm her. "Shhh… It's alright. I'll protect you." he spoke softly, "I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm here now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! I'm gonna go have myself a couple of shots, haha.


End file.
